


Underneath the city lights there is a world few know about

by SpiltWords



Series: A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Actual plot, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, F/M, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Poker, Sex, Violence, on off relationship, poker games are for the bad characters, which is actually the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiltWords/pseuds/SpiltWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on to 'A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice, she's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice'. This might not make sense unless you have read that first.<br/>A little bit more insight in to their lives. Mostly Eponines. A bit darker, a bit more interesting, a lot more plot.</p><p>M for mentions of domestic abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heading home

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to continue 'A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice, she's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice' but this chapter didn't quite fit the flow of that, so I decided to start it as a separate piece.  
> It's a little bit darker, there might be mentions of abusive relationships, alcohol, drugs etc so if that makes you a little uncomfortable this might not be the best fanfic for you.

When Enjolras woke later that day the first thing he noticed was the dull ache that seemed to have taken hold of his entire body and the second thing was the arms that had wrapped themselves around his body and the mop of hair that seemed to have spread over his chest. He glanced down at his friends that were still fast asleep as he carefully sat up and untangled himself from their arms. The cool air that hit him noted him of the fact he was still naked and he quickly grabbed his boxers and yanked them on before walking to the kitchen with a slight limp.

He ran his hand through his hair as he filled the kettle and placed it down to boil as he looked out of the window, mentally mapping the essay that was sat on his desk, still untouched. He grabbed a cup out of the cupboard and added a generous amount of coffee before waiting for the water. Once his cup was full he turned around, to his surprise, finding Eponine dressed in his shirt and leaning against the kitchen door, her eyebrow raised. “I didn’t realise you were awake.”

She smirked as she nodded her head. “I can tell. You’re not a very good host,” she teased him as she waltzed  into the room, almost skipping until she reached him and took a sip from the mug in his hand before pulling a face. “Bloody hell, that’s horrible.”

“Swearing isn’t very endearing on a woman,” he told her as he brushed past her, smiling faintly as he felt her dainty fingers run down his back. She followed him to his desk, watching as he sat down before she spoke again.

“Can I use your shower?” She asked as she glanced at the bathroom door, chewing her bottom lip. He raised his eyebrow as he turned to face her. The past few years he had only ever seen the boisterous, determined Eponine, not one to chew her lip. He nodded his head as he motioned for her to go ahead and she quickly skipped away.

* * *

 After almost an hour of being in the bathroom Enjolras sighed as he stood up and knocked on the door as he went to check if she was okay. When he got no reply he knocked again and finally, deciding he had already seen her naked once today, he stepped inside.

He leaned against the sink as he watched her stood under the water with her arms held out at her sides, her head tipped back as she allowed the warm water to run over her. She looked like someone that didn’t get the privilege of hot water often as she stood there, a small smile on her face. He couldn’t draw his eyes away as he concentrated on that expression. The way her eyes crinkled at the edges and how her smile made her dimples even more obvious. He was lost in her expression when her voice pulled him away from it, taking him by surprise. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to pass me a towel?”

He blushed as he grabbed the towel that hung over the radiator and quickly handed it to her as she reached her hand out of the shower. She wrapped it tightly around herself, the material of it almost wrapping around her for a third time. She raised her eyebrow at him as she stood waiting for something. He frowned as he looked around, trying to work out what it was that she wanted when he realised. He hurriedly grabbed the slightly smaller towel and handed it to her, watching as she tipped her head forward and wrapped it carefully around her hair before stepping out and placing a kiss on his lips. “Your turn.”

* * *

 Enjolras was just stepping out of the shower when Eponine slammed into him, now fully dressed with her wet hair falling around her shoulders. She shot him an apologetic smile before she turned to head for the door again and for some reason that he couldn’t explain, he quickly grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back towards him. “You’re going?”

She rolled her eyes at him as she slipped her hand out of his grasp and took a step back. “Got places to go and people to see.”

“Other guys?” He cringed as he looked at her, suddenly wondering how many other people she was doing whatever this with.

She laughed as she shook her head, some of the water off of her hair spraying him in the face before her expression softened and she smiled up at him. “I said things to do, not people.”

He frowned at her answer, her words not quite answering his question as he looked at her. She was one of the few people he wasn’t able to read. Normally he could work a lot out about a person from just looking at them but not Eponine. She was completely different to anyone that he had ever met and from the moment she had managed to wriggle her way into their friendship group everyone had been drawn to her but not Enjolras. He had always stayed away from the bundle of trouble that now stood in front of him, there was something about him that always left him feeling uneasy but not today. Today he had seen a side of Eponine that he hoped none of his other friends had seen before.

Eponine waited for him to speak, rocking on her heels as he stared at her unblinkingly. After a minute or so had past she sighed and stepped up to him, placing another kiss on his lips and drawing him back from whatever place he had been in. His hand absentmindedly moved his hand to her hair, a small ache somewhere deep inside of him wanted to keep her here with him and Combeferre, from whatever place it was that she was going. It had been raining most of the day and it was too cold to be wandering around at this hour and certainly not safe. Whilst their families had a fair bit of money, Enjolras and Combeferre had decided to move themselves into a slightly poorer part of the city where they had found most of their friends but he had no doubt Eponine could handle herself on the streets. He sighed as he ran his fingers through her damp locks before stepping back, letting his hand fall to her shoulder. “Are you sure you have to go?”

She hesitated for a moment, her smile faltering a fraction before it returned to its previous state and with a shrug of her shoulders she turned away from him. “Tell Ferre when he wakes up that I’ll call him later.”

He didn’t have a chance to reply before the door shut behind her and with a small sigh, he returned to his bedroom and sat down on the bed beside where Combeferre still slept.

* * *

 Eponine wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped outside, instantly regretting not borrowing one of their coats but she knew that wouldn’t end well when she finally got to her own place. She kept her head down as she walked, too many people knew her around here. She took various short cuts, occasionally darting down various passage ways until she reached the apartment she had been looking for only ten minutes after leaving Enjolras.

She pushed the doors open that looked like at any moment they would fall off of their hinges and hurried up the stairs, the noise of her shoes echoed as she looked up at the flights of stairs above her. She had never attempted to use the lift, in places like this they tended to be off putting. More often than not they would be occupied by some drunk and the litter that covered the floor was no way near as bad as the smell of piss that was trapped in the metal box.

She reached the sixth floor in a matter of minutes and fished the key from her pocket. She bit her lip as she realised it was unlocked before she took a deep breath and pushed it open before stepping inside. Sure enough Montparnasse was laid across the sofa, his hands behind his head and a cigarette hung out of his lips. He was only a few months older than her and they’d basically grown up together. He mostly worked for her Father these days and whether she wanted to or not she seemed to have played the role of girlfriend for him for way too long. Depending on what mood he was in depended on what he wanted from her, sometimes if she was lucky she would go months without even seeing or hearing from him.

She headed to the bedroom, trying to ignore the man laid across her sofa as she kicked off her shoes beside the bed and grabbed a slightly thicker jacket before making a beeline for the kitchen. She didn’t hear him step up behind him until she felt his hand slink around her waist and she could already smell the alcohol on him and something else, something stronger. Of course what he was smoking wasn’t a cigarette. Deciding she would rather stay on his good side, she turned around in his grasp and took the spliff from him and took a drag before placing a small kiss on his cheek.

She missed the narrowing of his eyes as she managed to slip out of his arm and went to the fridge, wrinkling her nose as she looked at the almost empty shelves. She grabbed the block cheese and broke of the corner before shoving it in her mouth. When she turned around he was stood close to her again and she instantly forced a smile. “Give a girl a bit of space,” she joked, her voice giving away her uneasiness. He still didn’t move, his eyes fixed on her.

She pushed past him as she hurriedly tried to move away from him but before she could his arm had made its way around her waist and was holding her tightly against him. “Where’ve you been, Pony?”

“Pony?” She snorted as her voice grew colder. “I’ve been out. Why does it matter to you?”

“I’ve been ringing you,” he hissed as he dug his nails into her back causing her to visibly flinch. She looked down as she felt his breath closer to her face. “You’ve showered.”

“Of course I have,” she told him quietly, forcing a small smile. “Got to smell nice for you.”

“No, normally you smell like booze and smoke. Who were you with?” He snapped as his hand found her hair and tugged on it, causing a gasp to escape from her lips.

“I told you! I was out!” She told him hurriedly as he tugged on her hair again. She bit her lip, the taste of blood on her tongue made her feel sick as she squeezed her eyes shut. “With friends.”

He suddenly kissed her, his tongue forcing its way past her lips as she stilled. His grip on her hair relaxed and he soon had her pressed up against the counter as his hand slid under her shirt. She moaned his name against his lips as he held onto her, finally pulling away. “Get in the bedroom,” he breathed as he turned away from her.

* * *

 She lay alone in the flat a few hours later, her head resting on her hard pillow when she finally fished her phone out of the pocket of her jeans that lay crumpled on the floor. Sure enough there were twenty three missed calls from Montparnasse. She ignored them as she sat up and quickly typed Combeferres number in her phone, she knew better than to save it and let it fall into the wrong hands. She smiled faintly as she listened to it ring, playing with the thin sheet that covered the bed as she waited.

Finally it went to voice mail. She sighed as she chewed her lip, about to hang up when the beep sounded and she quickly moved it back to her ear. “Hey Ferre,” she spoke, her grin obvious in her voice. “I had to rush off earlier but I’ll be back tomorrow. If you think you can handle it.”

She hung up and threw her phone onto the floor before she yanked the sheet up around her as she shivered. She closed her eyes, remembering Combeferres arm around her waist and her head on Enjolras’ chest, his heart beat loud beneath his chest, safe in the warm embrace. She was soon fast asleep.


	2. I’ll make sure you have sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montparnasse turned up at Eponines door for the second time that night after getting into a fight. They get interrupted by Combeferres text.

When Combeferre had woke up later than night he found himself alone in the flat, still laid in Enjolras’ bed. He yawned as he sat up, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark room before he glanced at the alarm clock with a frown. It was already eight o’clock, he’d been asleep since around noon. He instantly sat up straighter, remembering there was a meeting in the Musain. He managed a quick shower before yanking his clothes on, realising that must be where Enjolras was although that didn’t exactly explain the disappearance of Eponine. He expected her to still be in the flat rather than at the meeting with Enjolras but her behaviour always depended on her mood.

He left the apartment and took the stairs two at a time before quickly running down the road. He was already twenty minutes late but it was only a fifteen minute walk to the café that their friends had managed to take over. He threw the door open as he darted in side, running his fingers through his still damp hair as he set his bag down and began grabbing a few things out of his bag as his friends watched on silently, amused grins plastering their faces.

Courfeyrac slunk over to him, a bottle of beer in his hand. “Fall asleep, did we sleeping beauty?” He teased as he took a swig. Combeferre did a quick sweep of the room, noticing Enjolras stood in the far corner in the middle of a lecture he was giving to Grantaire and his other friends were scattered through out the room but there was no sign of Eponine. He frowned as he turned his attention back to his bag as the man beside him spoke again. “Enjolras told us he found you asleep at the desk.”

“Oh,” he frowned as he glanced in the direction of the blonde again, looking confused for a moment before he realised. “/Oh/. Yeah, he asked me to uh… help him with the speech. I lost track of time, he really should have woke me.”

“Maybe he thought you looked cute when you sleep,” the man teased him. Combeferre blushed as he leaned closer to his bag, tugging at the half broken zip. Courfeyrac returned to his stool a few moments later after deciding that there was no chance of Combeferre going along with him.

When he had finally finished with his bag and set it on the floor he found Enjolras stood beside him, already shuffling the papers into the correct order and so each page was lined up behind each other. Without looking at Combeferre, Enjolras spoke quietly.  “Eponine left around four. She said she’d ring you tonight,” he told him simply.

Combeferre frowned as he nodded his head. “You should have woke me up. I slept most of the day,” he sighed.

“You looked like you needed it,” Enjolras replied simply as he moved to a table in the centre of the room with Combeferre trailing behind him.

“If anyone needs sleep, it is you. You spend too much time working on essays and speeches.” Enjolras gave Combeferre a disdainful look in return before he cleared his front, causing the room to fall silent as he stepped forward.

* * *

 

Combeferre sighed as he reached the bar, ordering himself a beer. Musichetta smiled at him warmly as she slid him his drink before she wandered back towards his bald friend and placed a kiss on his cheek. Musichetta had been with Bossuet when they had all first met them. She was cheerful and warm but was also quite stern with Grantaire, whilst Bossuet was the unluckiest man that many of them had ever met but he was still just as jolly as everyone else. The couple had been inseparable from the day they had met and Musichetta often joked that if she trusted him not to smash every glass she would hire him straight away.

He pulled his eyes away from them and reached into his pocket for his phone. He frowned as he felt in each of them before going over to his bag under the table and searching through it. He sat up quickly, banging his head on the table as someone tapped him lightly on the back. He turned around to be greeted by Jehan looking at him curiously as the bespectacled man rubbed his head.

Jehan instantly knelt in front of him, tilting his head to the side before he broke into a wide smile that Combeferre couldn't help but return. “What exactly are you doing?” He asked him in a loud whispered. “Joly thinks you’re going insane.”

Combeferre laughed lightheartedly as he stood up and offered Jehan his hand. The smaller man took it and sprung to his feet, dusting down his knees. “I’m looking for my phone, I think I must have left it behind,” he sighed.

“I think I can fix that,” Jehan replied as his face lit up. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and handed it to him. Combeferre raised his eyebrow as he looked at the phone which was coated in tiny poems wrote all over the back of the case. He made a mental note to read them all later, meanwhile he thanked Jehan before slipping out of the doors and quickly rang Eponine.

He sighed as she didn’t answer, quickly hitting the button to hang up before trying again. It often took a few attempts to call her before she was awake enough to answer the phone. He glanced at the time before ringing her again, it was only midnight and often she would stay up later than that. Maybe she was just at some bar somewhere or out… where ever it was that she usually went.

He frowned as he pulled up a text and quickly sent it her. ‘Hey Ep, its Ferre. I left my phone in the apartment. I’ll try ringing you again in a bit or in the morning. Sleep well. x’

He stood outside a few more moments, enjoying the silence as he gazed up at the stars. A round of laughter filled the Musain and he smiled fondly at the thought of his friends. He turned back to the doors, heading towards the warmth when the phone rang. He smiled as he saw Eponines number and quickly answered.

* * *

 

Eponine was asleep in bed when she heard the banging at the door. She frowned as she crawled out reluctantly from beneath the covers, shivering as her feet touched the cold floorboards and hurriedly went to answer it before any of the neighbours complained. Out of everyone she knew there were only two people who knew where she lived. The first was Grantaire who normally shouted through the door rather than knocked and the second was Montparnasse.

She didn’t bother to look through the peep hole as she kept the chain across the door and opened it, glancing through the small crack as she looked at the now not only high but also drunk man that stood on the other side. She tapped her foot as she waited for him to speak, running her eyes over him for some clue as to why he was here. She frowned at the blood stain on his shirt sleeve and looked at him questioningly.

“Let me in!” He hissed as he attempted to push the door open further. He turned his attention to the chain before looking at her again. “Let me in now!”

She hesitated for a moment before nodding her head. She pushed the door shut before she took the chain off and Montparnasse instantly pushed it open and stumbled in. She quickly shut the door behind him and bolted it before she turned to look at him. “I thought you were going out?” She asked him coolly as he threw himself down in the armchair.

He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious that he had whilst he peeled his shirt sleeve away from the blood that covered his skin. She instantly went into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit which had turned out to be pretty necessary over the past few years. She sat down beside him as she grabbed a wipe from the kit and began wiping the blood off of his skin. “How did you do it?” She asked him, her voice was gentle as if she was speaking to a child but the man barely registered her words as he balled his hand into a fist through annoyance.

“Some stupid kid, thought he could steal on my patch,” he spat as Eponine held him arm still, placing a kiss over the gash on his arm. “So, I taught him a lesson. Didn’t think he’d have a knife.”

“I bet you were better than him with a knife,” she told him as she grabbed a bandage out of the kit and very carefully began to wrap it around his arm. He grunted in agreement as he grabbed the knife out of his pocket and rammed it into the wood of the coffee table alongside a similar shaped hole that had been made a few days earlier.

Once she was done tending to his wound she moved onto his lap, her fingers running through his hair as she looked at him. His eyes were fixed on the wall behind her, his jaw set and she could only imagine the thoughts running through his head. She remembered a time when he had been a kind boy, caring almost or at least he was to her. They’d been barely older than kids when they had met and it was obvious that he needed help getting money. Her Father had trained her from a young age how to pickpocket and in the end she had taught Parnasse. Eventually he had somehow met her Fathers gang of thieves, the Patron Minette, and he had joined them when he was barely older than sixteen. By the age of eighteen he had become an addict and with him she had stumbled down that road as well, whether she wanted to or not. They drank together, they smoked together, they got high and they slept together. The same cycle week after week. She wanted a better life, she wanted to be clean and at some point around that time she had met Combeferre and Enjolras and all of the other guys when she had wandered into a café, trying to see if there was anything in there worth coming back for with Parnasse around closing. Courfeyrac had offered her a drink, being the vain man that he was he had attempted to hit on her for a good hour before he gave up. Soon she had been introduced to all of them and she got forced into staying to listen to some speech they had all gathered here to listen to. That was the first time she had been given hope of having a new life but she couldn’t tell them about this one, if they found out they wouldn’t want to know her. She didn’t even want to know herself. She showed up as often as she could, every few days and stayed for a couple of hours before returning to whatever jobs it was that her Father needed her to do that day.

Over time whilst she had been slipping out to the café, Montparnasse began taking more drugs and more alcohol, he gained a taste for inflicting pain and for blood and he was nothing like the boy she had once loved. The first time he raised a hand to her it had shocked her, she had never thought that he had it in him. Plenty of times he had turned up on her doorstep with blood on his clothes and cuts covering his skin but never once had he gone that far. Her parents had, that was how her brother and ended up in care. They were a few years younger than she was and the minute they had gone she moved out on her own into some shabby old flat but not Parnasse, not her Parnasse. She clung on to the memory of the kind Parnasse she had met before he had turned into the corrupted man in front of her.

She shook her head as she tried to rid the thoughts, smiling slightly at the man in front of her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, sometimes he wasn’t all bad. Sometimes he was actually okay. He sighed as he relaxed against the sofa and she leaned with him, her hands holding onto his shoulders for support as he wrapped his own arms around her waist. They remained like this for some time, silently exchanging kisses until her phone rang. The first time they ignored it but by the third time it rang, Montparnasse was visibly angry.

He shoved her off her lap and onto the sofa as he stood up, stalking towards the bedroom. “Who the hell is ringing you at this time?” He demanded as he grabbed the phone and thrust it into her face.

“No one, it’s a wrong number,” she lied. She frowned as she looked at Jehans unsaved number flash up on the screen, it was times like this she was glad she didn’t save them. “Come on, get in bed. I’ll help you relax a bit.”

He nodded his head gruffly as he threw the phone down on the side before yanking her down onto the bed. His lips found her neck as he began biting at the skin. Despite the unpleasant burn she let out a small moan, knowing it would keep him occupied for some time.

He had her top off as he played with the knife that he had gone to retrieve a few minutes  earlier, tracing small cuts across the skin of her stomach as she faked a look of pleasure when her phone dinged, indicating a text.

Montparnasse reached for the phone before she could and opened the text, frowning as he read it. He turned his eyes back to her, narrowing the angrily. “Who the hell is ‘Ferre’?” He demanded as he moved his face closer to hers.

She flinched as his eyes locked with hers and she quickly reached for the phone only for him to pin her arm to the bed using his own as he clutched the phone. “It must be a wrong number,” she told him as calm as she could manage.

He snorted as he moved the hand that was holding the knife to her throat and closed his fingers round it, leaving the weapon on the mattress. “I’m not stupid. It says Ep. That’s you. Who the hell is he?”

She flinched as her eyes went to the phone. “He’s my friend,” she told him hurriedly. “That’s all!”

“Why’d you lie?” He spat as he held the phone out of her reach as she tried to grab at it. She gasped for breath as his hand tightened around her throat. “He wants you to have sweet dreams. I’ll make sure you have sweet dreams.”

She managed to get her hand on the phone and struggled to pull it out of his hand. Little did she know she had hit the recall button as Parnasse pressed her hand into the mattress whilst the other hand tightened around her throat. Within moments the whole world went black.

* * *

 

Combeferre frowned as he listened to the sound of muffled movement on the other end of the phone, occasionally calling out her name. After a few minutes he gave up, assuming she must have rolled onto the phone in her sleep and accidentally called him back. He headed back inside and handed the phone back to Jehan and thanked him before leaving him alone with the other medical student where they were sat talking in the corner of the room before he grabbed another drink and settled into one of the armchairs for the remainder of the night.

 

 


	3. Gone

When she came around a while later, her throat felt raw and her head ached. Eponine sat up slowly, her limbs felt like jelly and the first thing she was aware of was the smashed phone on the floor. She rubbed her throat, wincing as she ran her fingers over the bruise that was already beginning to blossom on her skin. She was about to get up and see if she was alone when the door slammed open and Montparnasse stumbled in, so drunk that he almost fell over his own feet. She watched him silently as he sat down beside her and pressed the can of beer to her lips. She shook her head until she felt his thumb and finger grip her jaw tightly, pouring the liquid down her throat. She spluttered at the burning sensation that it caused, wiping at the beer that ran down her chin.

He placed a quick kiss on her lips before standing up, his hand briefly running through her mattered hair before he stepped back. “Got t’ go out,” he slurred as he downed the rest of his beer and stumbled into the living room. “I’ll see you later.”

She waited until she heard the door slam before she got to her feet and hurriedly went to lock it. She looked around her apartment, the television screen was now smashed and the coffee table stood on it’s side. He often destroyed her furniture when he got angry. She sighed as she considered tidying it up before glancing at the time. It was already three in the morning. She stumbled back to bed, ignoring her aching limbs.

By the time she woke up it was way past midday. She wasn’t sure whether the man had tried to return the night before but if he had, he hadn’t gotten inside. She briefly looked through the fridge, finding nothing interesting to eat before she wandered to the bathroom. She glanced in the cracked mirror at her reflection, her fingers tracing the fresh, angry bruise that covered a majority of her neck. Normally he never left a mark where it could be seen but last night he had been angry enough to do so. No amount of make up would be able to cover this bruise up.

* * *

 

A few weeks had past and no one had seen Eponine, not even Grantaire. Combeferre had asked their friends every other day, eventually they were starting to raise their eyebrows but he didn’t care. He had tried to ring her phone numerous times but every time he got straight through to answer phone and after a week the number had been cut off all together.

After the end of the second week, Grantaire decided enough was enough. They were all used to Eponine disappearing off the face of the earth every now and again, sometimes she was even gone for over a month before returning with an explanation but with Combeferre worrying, everyone was beginning to wonder where she was and even Enjolras looked up whenever one of the mentioned her from whatever he was doing.

He wandered up the stairs to her flat, carefully stepping over someone who was either asleep or passed on the stairs. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he continued, even this place was disgusting to him, a man who was used to sleeping in alleyways and street corners when he was too drunk to remember where he lives.

When he reached the flat the first thing he noticed was the silence behind the door before anything else. Normally she’d be singing along to some god awful song but today she wasn’t. He wondered if maybe she had moved out or maybe she just wasn’t in but he knocked on the door anyway, hoping that maybe her radio had broken. After a few minutes of nothing, he knocked again and waited but still no one came.

He sighed as he grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled a note on it, asking her to ring him whenever she got in. He slid it under the door before glancing down the stairwell again, debating whether he’d rather risk the lift or the stairs. In the end, the stairs won out.

He practically ran down them to avoid spending too much time in the stench before he stumbled out onto the street, crashing straight into someone and knocked them to the floor. He hurriedly apologised as he helped them to their feet, looking at the red head curiously. She looked nothing like someone who would live in this place, her clothes were too clean and hair was held up in some complicated up do.

It was obvious she was nervous about entering the building alone by the way she looked at it, her eyes lingered on the door before she looked back at him. “I know this is a strange thing to ask… but would you come with me?”

He nodded his head, giving her a small smile. “Sure. Are you visiting or do you live here?” He asked her curiously. It’s not like he had anywhere more important to be anyway. Eponine could be anywhere in France right now.

The girl step forward and he followed her quickly inside, watching as she headed towards the lift, obviously not knowing what the state was like inside. “I’m visiting. I was coming to see my sister. She hasn’t been in touch in a while.”

He nodded his head as he stepped into the lift with her, chuckling lightly at her obvious grimace as she covered her mouth and nose with her hand and stabbed at the buttons. They let in move in silence, neither of them particularly wanting to breath in the small space. The lift stuttered and cluttered to a halt before the doors slid open and they both tumbled out.

“I don’t know why she would want to live here,” she sighed as she began walking down the corridor, glancing around at the moldy wall paper as she glanced at the numbers. She stopped outside number fifty six, the same flat he had just been to visit.

His jaw dropped as he looked her over and he instantly saw the similarity in the two of them. The red head, unlike Eponine, actually looked like she ate every day. She wasn’t bony like Eponine was and her face didn’t look sunken and there was definitely less scars covering her skin but she had the same brown eyes and dimples. “Eponine?” He asked.

Her eyes widened as she nodded her head quickly. “Is she here? She promised Gav that she’d take him out for ice cream at the weekend but she never showed up. I tried going where she worked but they said she hadn’t shown up there either.”

He frowned slightly. “No,” he sighed as he glanced at the door. “I’ve already tried looking here. We haven’t seen her in a couple of weeks.”

“We?” The other girl asked curiously as she knocked on the door anyway, calling out her sisters name before leaning her ear against the door and listening.

“Yeah, we. We’re her friends,” he rubbed the back of his neck as he gestured back towards the lift they had just stepped out of. She wrinkled her nose slightly before heading towards the stairs instead. Grantaire sighed in relief, thankful that she had chosen the better option of the two as he fell in step with her. “She hangs out with us a bit.”

“She’s never talked about friends,” she shrugged. “I always assumed she was just here with Montparnasse.”

“Montparnasse?” He repeated with a frown.

“Oh…” she chewed her lip as she played with her hands. “She hasn’t told you about that, has she?”

“About what?” He frowned as he gripped her arm to stop her walking any faster.

She slipped a piece of paper out of her pocket with a number scrawled across it. “Will you ring me if you hear from her?”

He nodded his head as he took it and placed it in his pocket. “Who is Montparnasse?” He asked her desperately. Maybe if he could find out who he was he’d be able to track him down and ask him about Eponine.

She shook her head. “You don’t want to know him,” she told him simply as she slipped her wrist out of his grip before turning and hurrying down the rest of the stairs. He shouted after her, not even knowing her name but she didn’t even turn around. He grabbed the slip of paper out of his pocket and rang the number as he heard the doors a head slam shut, sighing in frustration when she didn’t answer it and eventually stepped down the rest of the stairs and outside, heading towards the Musain.

* * *

 

Montparnasse had dragged her along to one of his usual haunts, some seedy backstreet bar that stank. She was perched on his lap as he played his fifth game of poker. He quickly checked his cards and Eponine instantly knew he wasn’t going to be winning this round either, before he added his last few  chips to the table and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. “You’re my good luck charm,” he breathed into her ear as she wriggled uncomfortably on his lap.

“I’ll get us some more drinks,” she told him as she managed to peel his arm from around her and get to her feet. He traced his fingers down her back before pausing to give her a quick squeeze as she hurried away, trying to ignore the eyes on her. Montparnasse had forced her to put on a dress that felt way to revealing for her liking and left her feeling uncomfortable. She hated the way the red material clung to her skin, showing off her way too skinny figure and stopping way too far up her thighs and started too far down her chest.

When she approached the bar the tender looked up, giving her a wink. Her eyes lingered on his black teeth as he spoke. “What do you want, sweetheart?”

She glanced over to the poker table where the group of men were now leaned forward, discussing in low voice. She swallowed hard, noticing that Montparnasse was leading the discussion. “Two whiskeys,” she told him before hurriedly adding“And a shot of vodka," as the rest of the group added more chips into the game. 

“You know, if you give me your number you can have them for free,” he told her as he began to pour the drinks. She shuddered as she looked the man that was definitely older than her Father, he was starting to go bald on the top of his head and his face was red and stubbly. He ran his tongue along his lip as his eyes ran over her body . She took the shot from him hurriedly and downed it before pushing the shot glass back towards him. “Put it on Parnasse’s tab,” she told him.

His face paled as he nodded his head hurriedly. “I didn’t know you were with him.”

She smirked slightly as she took a sip from her drink. “I can tell,” she told him. “He wouldn’t be very happy if he knew someone else had been looking at me.”

“I wasn’t-”

“Oh, I saw you,” she cut him off as she narrowed her eyes at him. “And he certainly wouldn’t like it if her knew you were asking for my number.”

“Take the drinks,” he told her quickly as Parnasse glanced their way. “On the house.”

She grinned at the man as she took the drinks, winking at Parnasse before she headed his way. He patted his knee for her and she let out a small sighed before she obliged, perching herself on his knee. He slipped one arm around her and took the drink from her, brushing his lips across the back of his neck before returning to the game.

By the time game was drawing to an end it was obvious that Parnasse had no chance of winning. She moved to nuzzle against his neck, placing a few kisses over his skin as she tried to calm him. He slammed his fist on the table suddenly, making her jump before she quickly placed her hand over his, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. “Let’s go home,” she breathed against his ear.

He shoved her off of him, not even glancing her way as she stumbled to keep her balance as he looked at the men around the table. “Cheats,” he sneered accusingly. The men rolled their eyes as he looked between them, gritting his teeth.

She hurriedly stepped forward again, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Just leave them,” she told him urgently as she tried to get him to stand up.

“Get off,” he spat as he looked at Eponine over his shoulder, glaring at her. She instantly let go, playing with her hands nervously.

One of the men rolled their eyes impatiently. “We had a deal and you lost the game. Next time don’t bet something so valuable,” he spat as he stood up, reaching into his pocket and placing his hand around what was distinctly the outline of the gun.

“Parnasse, do what he says,” she whispered worriedly, tugging at his hand again. He glanced up at her before he nodded his head and got to his feet. The men watched his warily as he grabbed Eponines wrist.

“I need five minutes,” he told them simply and before any of them could say anything he began dragging her towards the toilets. “Get in there.”

“I’m not doing anything in here,” she protested. She wrinkled her nose as she stepped into the toilets and leaned against the sink. It was rare that any women came in the bar so there had never been any need to make separate toilets. She watched as he pulled a bag of pills from his pocket and began shaking a couple onto his hand. “I’m not taking anything.”

He scowled at her as he grabbed hold of her face and pressed his finger and thumb between her jaw, forcing her to open her mouth. He shoved the pills into her mouth before clamping his hand over her mouth and pinched her nose. She struggled as he pressed his weight against, desperately hitting at his chest and trying to shove him away. Finally, after a minute of struggling she finally swallowed.

When he finally let go she gasped for air, shoving him in the arm as she clutched at the sink. He waited silently, glaring at himself in the mirror behind her. “Just give him whatever you bet,” she told him.

“I am,” he frowned as he looked back at her. She gave him a questioning look as he pulled her closer and kissed her. It wasn’t rough like she expected it to be, or harsh. His lips pressed against hers softly and it was over in a matter of seconds. There was something odd about it, something she couldn’t explain. Whatever was going on had sobered him up and he pressed his lips to her forehead. “I’m giving them you.”

She shoved him away roughly, stumbling backwards. “No. I wont do it!” She shouted suddenly, trying to get away from him as he stepped towards her until she was pushed up against the corner of the room. “Damn it, Parnasse! I’m a human being, you can’t just use me for a game!”

“Shut up,” he hissed as he glared at the hysterical girl in front of him. Whatever caring mood he had just been in disappeared as quickly as it had begun and he was stood over her again, his teeth gritted in annoyance. “You’ll draw attention to us. The drugs will kick in, you wont remember a thing.”

She hit at him desperately until he had hold of her wrists and he kissed her possessively. “Just remember, you’re mine.”

* * *

 

She remained sat on Parnasse’s lap as they remained at the poker table, the men were talking too loudly for her taste but she didn’t care. Her head was beginning to lol to the side when she let out a small laugh, kissing at the mans neck. “I love you, you know,” she slurred slightly before she suddenly stood up. His arms were around her as she stumbled, clutching at his forearms. She leaned up and kissed him, ignoring him as he tried to pull back. “Let’s go home.”

He nodded at the other men at the table as he kept his arms around her waist, letting her lead him through the club, easily managing to slip between the various people in the bar. She paused occasionally as she swayed to the music and leaned back against his chest until he reminded her where they were going and she took off again, dragging him towards the door.

The cold hit them as soon as they stepped outside and she turned to face Montparnasse, shivering in his arms. “Where’s your car?” She asked, tracing her finger over his lip.

He sighed as he untangled her from him. “You’re not coming home with me,” he reminded her as he handed her off to the man from earlier.

She frowned as she looked at the dark haired man looking down at her. “Who are you?” She asked, trying to work out why he was so familiar looking. He was more than likely a man that hung around with Montparnasse often.

“Theodule,” he told her as he directed her towards his car. “You can just call me Theo.”

“Theo,” she repeated as she glanced around. “Where’d Parnasse go?”

“Home,” he told her simply as he opened the back door to the car before he slipped inside. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the others got into the cramped car.

 


	4. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving the first address she can think of, the taxi drops her off at the Musain and Parnasse shows up to take her home.
> 
> TW: Mildly dubious consented sex (drug high). Mild mention of anxiety attack.

“Pull the god damn car over,” Theodule snapped as he looked at the girl beside him that had turned paler and paler through out the journey. When the gravel crunched beneath the wheels she instantly threw the door open and tumbled on to the ground, scraping her knees as she threw up undignified into a bush.  
After a few moments she heard an impatient sigh from behind her as the other car door was thrown open and footsteps sounded behind her. She could feel his eyes on the back of her as she wretched into the bush, her body trembling each time.  Getting bored of her knelt on the floor, now staring down at a piece of gravel that she held in her hand he roughly yanked her to her feet by her arm before bundling her into the car.  
It only took a few minutes before they reached the large manor house that he called home and the car came to an abrupt halt at the end of the drive, pulling up at the bottom of the steps that led to the house. He laughed at the girls expression as he climbed out, pulling her with him. “Parnasse never taken you a place like this?” She shook her head. “He doesn’t know how to treat a woman.”  
She was about to protest when his fingers brushed against her cheek and soon his lips were pressed against hers, soft and gentle in their movements and when he pulled away, she was left wanting more. He didn’t taste like smoke and blood like Parnasse, he tasted…different. A kind of good different. He tasted like desire and lust.  
She almost ran after him as he walked up the steps and slipped her arm through his, clinging on to him for dear life as if the moment they stepped inside she would get lost in the massive building. It was the biggest building that housed just one person that she had ever seen, let alone stepped inside of.  
Her jaw dropped even further as they entered through the doors, her eyes looking over every single object insight. She hadn’t noticed the other men from the car had disappeared now, she was too amazed with the house that surrounded her to care. This was the exact reason Parnasse had given her the drugs. By morning she wouldn’t remember the place and she couldn’t want something she didn’t remember.  
He pulled her towards the stairs, only half the gentleman he appeared to be. At any other time he would have given her the tour and charmed her into his bedroom but not tonight. He only had a small window of opportunity. Two hours had been what they had agreed to. After that he had to kick her out and Parnasse would come find her.  
“Is everything in proportion to your house?” She asked him suggestively, her nibble fingers managed to quickly undo the buttons of his shirt before they had even reached the bedroom. He rolled his eyes at the cheesy line, letting his shirt hit the floor, closely followed by his jeans as he kicked off his shoes with them. When he turned around the girl was still fully dressed and admiring his toned body.  
He raised his eyebrow and she quickly got the hint and soon her dress fell in a bundle of red ripples around her ankles when she bent over to remove the heels. He shook his head as he glanced at them. “Leave them on,” he told her as he took her hand and pulled her over to the bed.  
He smirked as he looked down at her, now laid naked on the silk covers. It somehow didn’t surprise him that she had been wearing no underwear, he didn’t expect anything more of a girl that was dating the likes of Montparnasse, of course she would be cheap.  
He bent down and kissed her, no longer gentle as he forced his tongue into her mouth and snaked his hand over her stomach and reaching between her legs. She was so wet he could easily slip a finger inside of, dragging a moan from between her lips before he pulled back and yanked down his briefs. “Lets see how well trained he’s got you,” he suggested as he moved onto the bed, placing a knee either side of her head.  
She soon had the hot heat of her mouth around his length, bobbing her head as if she had done this a hundred times before. If he had longer he would have come there and then in her mouth before a second round but he couldn’t. Not tonight. He thrust into her mouth after a while, a cruel smirk appearing on his face as she spluttered around him. The vibrations against him made him throw back his head as he thrust fasted before finally pulling out and laying down on the bed. “On top,” he ordered.  
She looked at him hesitantly as she rubbed her throat, wary of him as she moved to straddle him, taking his hard length in her hand before she slowly lowered herself down, gasping as she closed her eyes. He gritted his teeth as he thrust up. He had to give it to Parnasse, she was good.  
Her eyes drifted shut as she threw her head back. Whatever it was that Parnasse had given her, it made her feel good. Every touch sent a burst of sensations through her. She all but screamed at the first orgasm that rippled through her, causing her hips to jerk unevenly and her body to shake as she clutched at the sheets, his hair, anything she could hold of before she stilled, panting for breath on top of him.  
He watched her impatiently before rolling them over, thrusting into her hard and fast, drawing gasps from her lips and the smallest of moans as she tried to ignore how sensitive she was. It wasn’t long before he felt the tightening in his stomach and he was soon grunting on top of her, his nails digging into her arms as he held her in place. When he came, he came hard and it drew another orgasm out of her until she was left panting beneath him, her own nails raking down his back and through his hair.  
When he was done with her he threw the dress at her and in her confusion she hurriedly pulled it on. He wasn’t gentle anymore and as he yanked her down the stairs and out of the door. She stumbled on her heels, losing her balance as she toppled onto her knees and scraping her hands. She looked around for the car she had been brought here in but that was no longer their either.  
She could barely remember where she was as she made her way down the drive way, yanking at the dress, trying to pull it down further as she shivered in the cold night air. When she finally reached the gate there was already a taxi waiting and she frowned as she glanced back at the manor. She had no other form of transport. She quickly climbed inside and gave the first address that came to her mind as the taxi set off.

* * *

  
Despite it almost being two in the morning and Musichettas regular threats to close, it was still packed with the group of students taking up every space available. Combeferre and Enjolras sat in the very centre of the room, their tables covered in sheets of papers with plans and maps scribbled over them. For the past two weeks they had avoided the topic of that night and focused themselves in their next protest. It had to be perfect. It would be perfect.  
Their friends were already drunk, they had been for the past four hours and with every drink they became louder and louder, apart from Jehan who claimed that alcohol poisoned the body and Joly who full heartedly agreed (although he did allow the exception of one or two drinks). Suddenly a chorus of “Eponine!”s filled the room and both men at the centre of the room got to their feet to see if she could truly be here.  
“I need someone to pay my taxi,” she told them as she swayed, falling into the arms of Bahorel who held her tightly against him, swaying her in time to music that no one else could her. Despite being drunk, Feuilly was no less of a gentleman and he quickly slipped out of the door in search of the taxi.  
Enjolras was the first to reach her, Combeferre close behind as they looked at the girl that clung to the boxers shirt, laughing as she threw her head back. Her make up was smudged across her face and her hair was a tangled mess and the dress certainly left nothing to their imagination. There was five crescent shaped marks on each of her arms and bruises in various forms of healing marked her skin but none of these were out of place on her, she often turned up with worse injuries.  
Enjolras scowled as he placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention and she instantly turned in the others arms to face him before her face lit up and she threw herself at the blonde, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He stiffened as he stood there, all eyes on him. He untangled her arms from around his neck, holding her at arm’s length. “Are you drunk?” He demanded. She looked at the floor sheepishly, playing with a strand of her hair. “We’ve been worried sick!”  
“Where’ve you been?” Combeferre interjected as he guided the trembling girl towards a chair and sat her down, crouching in front of her as he took her hands in his.  
“I’ve been…out,” she told him simply as she looked up. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the wall behind him, her breaths coming in laboured as she stayed with whatever thought she was thinking.  
Combeferre frowned as he gave her a gentle shake. “Have you just been drinking or have you taken anything?” He asked as he pushed her hair out of her face. Enjolras scowled as he stepped back, allowing Joly to join them and hold Combeferre a glass of water out.  
Soon the Musain was silent as everyone watched. At some point Musichetta had moved from behind the bar to get a better look at what was happening and her arms had found her way around the poet that had been nervously chewing his nails as he watched. Grantaire had slid off his stool and lingered just beside Enjolras whose jaw was set and his hands balled into fists at his sides. The others watched as they huddled together, no one speaking as they waited.  
“I don’t remember what,” she whispered to them, yanking her hands out of Combeferres. She scratched at her arm as she looked around, glancing at each of the men apart from Enjolras. She knew he wouldn’t be happy. She knew exactly where he stood when it came to drugs. She instead looked at his shoes, nervously swallowing before she glanced back at the two medical students in front of her who were exchanging worried glanced.  
“Do you remember how you took it? Orally? Injection?” Joly offered as she shook her head again, her action becoming more frantic as her nails scratched over her skin until Combeferre took her hands and gripped them tightly in her own to keep them still. “Do you know where you were?”  
Finally, Enjolras cracked. He stepped forward, looking down at Eponine with a glint of anger in his eyes. “For god sake,” he snapped, causing her to flinch as everyone watched him wordlessly. “How stupid can you be? Look at you, you’re a mess! Is this what you’ve been doing for the past few weeks?”  
She shook her head weakly as she bit her lip, no longer daring to look at any of the men in the room, not even Combeferre. “Calm down,” Jehan suddenly spoke up, wriggling his way out of the barmaid’s arms. He stepped in front of Enjolras, squaring his shoulders as he tried to make himself taller. It would have looked comical if it had been at any other time. “Shouting won’t get us anywhere!”  
“She needs to learn!” Enjolras snapped, his voice quieting slightly as he looked down at the young poet. There was something about the aura that he gave off. Jehan had the ability to calm any of their friends down, no matter what their mood. The jittery man, often forgotten that he was older than a boy, was often underestimated for his ability to calm and sooth but perhaps that was why he was so perfectly suited for Joly. “Look at her,” he whispered as he stepped to the side to allow the leader to look at the girl again. “I think right now what she needs is a pair of arms to hold her and ears to listen.”  
Enjolras nodded as he stepped back, crossing his arms against his chest as the atmosphere lifted slightly and light chatter began to run through the group. The barmaid placed a kiss on the poets cheek, thanking him for stopping any more of her furniture being destroyed in one of the groups fights before she returned to her place behind the bar.

* * *

  
Joly was in the middle of listing off all of the complications of what could happen if she had taken certain drugs when Jehan finally dragged him away. Eponine was still sat in the chair with her head in her hands as she let out a series of sharp breaths, yanking at her hair. She’d been shaking for the past few minutes, rocking herself as she stared at the same fixed spot on the floor.  
The guys had realised that no time soon would they be getting any answers and after a while Musichetta had produced a set of cards to amuse them and they’d pushed the tables to together with everyone apart from the two medical students, the poet and the leader playing.  
A series of groans filled the room as Bahorel won another game when Bossuet stood up, almost knocking over the table. “Poker!” He announced, as he looked at Musichetta who had been nominated as card dealer who nodded her head enthusiastically in reply.  
Eponines head shot up as she glanced towards the table, chewing her lip as she got the slightest hint of a memory back. Poker. Poker meant something to her but she didn’t know what and Combeferre spotted the slight change in her. He squeezed her hands as he looked at her encouragingly. “What is it?”  
“Nothing…” She whispered as she watched the game from where she sat, her hands still holding tightly onto Combeferres. He sighed as he glanced at the Blonde behind him who glanced down at him, giving him the slightest nod of his head before looking away.

* * *

  
Silence never lasted for long. As the night grew on the various members of the friendship group had taken up a majority of the armchairs and sofas to rest. What had been the card table had been transformed into a surface for Bahorel to arm wrestle anyone willing to take him on and he was currently in the middle of a match with Feuilly. Trusting Enjolras enough for him to not let the guys destroy the place, Musichetta had dragged Bossuet off to bed with her and Jehan was currently in the corner, tracing his fingers through Jolys mop of hair as he slept against his shoulder. Eponine however, was still sat in the chair with Combeferre clutching her hands as Enjolras watched.  
When the door slammed open, Bahorel took the opportunity to push Feuillys hand into the table before the two of them stood up, noticing the storm that flooded into the room along with the presence of the man. Eponine was already on her feet, looking at him silently, unmoving until he motioned for her to come forward.  
She squeezed Combeferres hands reassuringly before she let them go, leaving him to glance at Enjolras worriedly. She all but fell into his arms, letting him engulf her against him. She seemed smaller than before as she remained motionless, the entire room was watching them now before Enjolras spoke up. “Did you give her the drugs?”  
The man raised his eyebrow as he looked at him. “Are you Ferre then?” He asked, ignoring Eponines whispered ‘no’ as he shoved her aside and stepped forward.  
The real Combeferre hurriedly stepped forward, clearing his throat. “I’m Ferre. Combeferre actually, only my friends call me Ferre.”  
The man laughed as he eyed him up and down. “So is this the guy you’ve been fucking behind my back, Pony?” She swallowed hard as she stared at the ground, her cheeks burning red as everyone looked at her. “Answer me!”  
She nodded her head weakly as she chewed her lip. “Yes…” she whispered. Her eyes widened as he lunged at Combeferre and faster than anyone else could move, she had leaped between them, shielding the gob smacked looking Combeferre from Montparnasses fist.  
She brought her hand up to her cheek as she stared at him speechlessly. “Are you okay?” Combeferre asked her worriedly as he tried to pull her out of the way but she stubbornly held her ground.  
Bahorel and Feuilly soon had Montparnasse against the wall in a flurry of movements, pinning his arms at either side of him beneath their weight as Combeferre continued to fuss over her cheek, running his fingers gently over her skin as he examined her.  
“How was the guy tonight?” Montparnasse called, causing her to flinch as she dropped her eyes to the floor. “Was he good? Did he have a big house? Go on, tell them about that man, Theodule, that you spent the night with.”  
There was a sudden silence as Marius jumped to his feet, staring at Eponine accusingly. “You slept with my cousin?” He demanded. “The cousin that made my life hell!”  
She squeezed her eyes shut as she stared at the ground. Marius had been her best friend for so many years and the very thought of hurting him, hurt her. Now she knew why the man looked so familiar, not only had she seen photos but he also resembled a less freckled version of Marius. “I… I’m sorry.”  
“She’s just a slut!” Montparnasse shouted, silenced as Bahorels fist made contact with his nose. Eponine looked around the room and all of the eyes that were on her. Marius looked at her in disgust, Enjolras stared off behind her and Combeferre… he looked hurt. No one else could meet her eyes as she stood there, in the centre of the room in the red dress that showed more than it covered.  
Tears stung her eyes as she played with her hands, uncertain what to say. She looked around one last time before she ran. Out of the door and onto the street, her  high heels  hitting the pavement as she tried to get as far away as she could. If there was one thing she was good at, it was running.  



	5. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire finds Eponine a month later and she's not looking so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so long to update! I'm so sorry! I was revising for an exam that I had on friday and I've an awful migraine since! Updates should be quite frequent again now though!

A month had passed since Eponine had shown up at the Musain and promptly left. No one had spoken about it. No one had followed her, none of them really knew what to say. They had let her run and one by one they had trailed home after throwing Montparnasse out the door. She hadn’t shown up at Musain after that, it was if she had fallen off of the face of the earth but it had caused a shift in the Musain and Grantaire could sense it. Everything was tense and everyone was on edge. The smallest of things made them snap at one another but no one seemed to address the problem.

The morning after they had seen Eponine he had rang the mysterious red head sister and informed her. After that they texted each other every day to inform the other that they had heard nothing at all from her. He learned little things about their family and about the girl especially but never her name. He learned that the girl lived with their little brother, Roche. She had a job in a café and was saving up for an apartment. They lived about half an hour away. They had grown up not far from the Musain and their parents still lived there, at some run down Inn. He wondered why he had never heard much about this from Eponine but recently everything about Eponine seemed to  be one big secret.

He had spent the past week visiting her flat at various times every day but she hadn’t been in, or if she had she was doing a pretty good job at hiding from him. He sighed as he took the stairs two at a time, by the time he reached the second floor he was out of breath. He really needed to get healthier and cut down on his drinking and smoking. He took a few breaths before he continued up the rest of the stairs. He was almost at her floor when he heard the blaring music and he knew it had to be her. He ran the rest of the stairs and banged on the door with his fist, hoping she would actually hear him over her music. He banged again a few more times before he heard her hoarsely shout at him to ‘keep his panties on’.

When the door opened he wasn’t sure what shocked him first. The strong smell of weed of how awful she looked. Seeing who it was she went to slam the door shut and he quickly shoved his foot in the way before pushing the door open with more force than he needed to.

She took a step back, allowing him to get a proper look at her. Her hair fell in dry knotted clumps around her shoulders and her skin was sickly pale. She didn’t look like she had slept or even eaten for days. Her clothes hung off of her, she was skinny before but now she was worse and her skin was covered in cuts and bruises and the unmistakable track marks. She saw the looked of disappointment in his eyes and quickly grabbed her jacket and shoved it on before turning the music down. “What d’you want?”

“Have you been drinking?” He pulled a face as he looked around, every surface was covered in empty cans and bottles and a pile of old pizza box was open on the coffee. She reached for a slice and he hurriedly swatted her hand away. Even for him the week old pizza was disgusting and he was almost certain it had some new form of undiscovered mold growing on it. If Joly was here he’d be having a heart attack by now.

She sighed as she slumped down on the sofa, drawing her knees up to her chest and he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. He sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Oh honey, what are we going to do with you?” He breathed, rubbing his brow.

She smirked faintly, playing with the sleeve of her jacket. “You don’t need to do anything,” she told him quietly, her voice rasping as she spoke. “I’m fine how I am.”

He shook his head as he looked down at the girl, she looked so much smaller than she usually did. There was no life in her, no energy. It was if she had all but given up. He’d seen her in her bad states, when she’d come home drunk and high, she was destructive but she was still happy in them times.  He had thought she had given up the drugs for good some time ago but maybe being away from them had let her go back down that road. He hated himself for being so stupid, he hated his friends as well for letting this happen to her because none of them had known what to say to her.

He buried his face in her hair before pulling away and wrinkling his nose. “You need to go shower whilst I tidy,” he ordered her sternly, ignoring her protests. “I’ll see if you’ve got any clean clothes as well,” he added, although he doubted that she would have any.

The moment she left the room he first went into the bedroom and gathered the washing together, shoving as much of it into the clunky old washing machine as he could manage. Luckily she still had some washing powder so he added a generous amount and set it going before opening all of the windows that weren’t broken or threatening to fall off their hinges and onto an innocent pedestrian outside.

From there, he had no idea where to start.

* * *

 

Eponine emerged from the bathroom almost an hour later. Grantaire had managed to put most of the empty cans and bottles into bin bags and pile them up in the corner. Even for Grantaire it was an impressive amount. He looked up and gave her a small smile as she stood looking at him, wrapped in a towel. “Are you hungry?” He asked after a few moments.

She nodded her head as she stepped towards him. “But the fridge is empty, and so are the cupboards. I haven’t got any food. I ate the last of the cereal this morning.”

“Right,” he scratched the back of his neck as he glanced around. The nearest shop was about forty minutes away and normally one of the guys gave her a lift and dropped her off down the street near one of the posher looking flats that had recently been built. She insisted that none of them could ever find out where she lived and she’d done an impressive job keeping it a secret. He doubted she would appreciate it if he rang one of them now. “Take away?”

“I’ve got menus,” she informed him as she padded across the room barefoot. He grimaced as he heard the crunch of glass and he quickly looked around, wincing as he watched continue walking as if nothing had happened despite the few dots of blood that trailed behind her.

He hurriedly stepped around the glass from the broken television that had been sat there for god knows how long and scooped her up despite her protests and sat her on the counter. She frowned at him as he grabbed her ankle and began examining it. “Get off!” She whined, trying to shake her ankle free.

He sighed as he held her still on the counter as she attempted to the slide off, the thought of her standing on the piece of glass already wedged in her foot made him cringe. “We need to go the hospital,” he sighed.

She shoved him away before he could dodge her, her eyes going wide. “We can’t go there!” She told him hurriedly, yanking her towel tighter around herself. “You know I can’t!”

He sighed as he watched her. She hated hospitals for some reason, she’d never actually told him why. He scratched the back of his neck  again before glancing at the door. “I can take you to Joly?”

She looked down at her hands as she shook her head. “I can get it out myself,” she told him quietly.

He frowned as he stepped forward and placed his finger under her chin and forced her head up to look at him. “We don’t think of you any differently,” he told her gently.  He frowned as she looked down, awkwardly staring at the drops of blood from her foot. “So, the choice is the hospital or Joly.”

* * *

 

Joly and Jehan were tucked away in the corner, Jehans legs sprawled across the medical students legs with one of his many medical textbooks rested on top of the others legs. As Joly read Jehan silently ran his fingers through his hair, carefully braiding it in clumps, leaving them stuck out in various directions.

Over the past few months their friendship had grown and blossomed into something more. Jehan didn’t believe in labeling it, so nobody else did either. They simply remained Jehan and Joly. For Joly it was his first relationship and for Jehan it was one of many. The poet had brought various people to the café with him over the years but never kept them for long, he always lost interest in them. He had even been with Courfeyrac for a short time but then, most people had. He wouldn’t have been surprised is everyone except him and Enjolras had found themselves in bed with the young charmer.

He moved to rest his head on Jehans shoulder as he rubbed his eyes and before he could protest, the young man had closed his textbook and swept it out the way. He sat up slightly straighter, ready to protest when the other silenced him with a kiss to his lips. “You look tired,” Jehan told him softly, peppering kisses on the bags under his eyes.

Joly nodded as he lifted his legs off of his lap and stretched, finding Jehans hand in his as he straightened out his arms. He didn’t have the energy to protest as he was guided towards the door before the other wrapped an arm around his waist and called a cheery goodbye to the room who responded with half of his enthusiasm.

Jehan shivered as they stepped out onto the street and cuddled closer to the medical student, humming in approval at the arm that moved around his shoulders and held him even closer. “Are you off tomorrow?” The poet asked hopefully.

Joly smiled and nodded his head. "No hospital shift in the morning," he confirmed, causing the younger man to look up at him excitedly and rattle off a long list of things they were going to do, whether Joly wanted to or not. In fact, the medical student honestly didn't care as long as his poet was there beside him though out these various events. Although, he'd prefer not to go to another poetry class. Apparently poems about disease didn't go down very well and not many things rhymed with Coccidiodomycosis anyway.

Jehan was still making his list when Joly paused, ignoring the man tugging on his sleeve. Finally Jehan stopped and looked in the same direction, squinting slightly. “Is that Taire?” He asked.  Joly nodded his head as he pulled Jehan towards the man, carrying an obviously annoyed girl who did nothing but wriggle in his arms. It took them a few moments before they realised it was Eponine, she was different compared to the last time they had seen her and both men grimaced as they approached them.

“Put me down!” Eponine ordered, hitting  Grantaire in the chest as hard as she could muster. The man barely flinched as he clutched at the girl in his arms, trying to stop her from escaping. She glanced over her shoulder to where Grantaire was looking, spotting their two friends approaching. “I don’t need help!”

“You’re injured,” he reminded her, nodding a greeting at the other two. “She needs you to look at her foot, Joly.”

“My foots fine!” She snapped at Grantaire, sulking as she stopped attempting to escape. There was no point now there was three of them to stop her from running- well, limping off.

“Fetch her inside,” Joly instructed, giving Jehan an apologetic look which he replied with a simple shrug as he walked a head of the group.

Jehan was the first to enter the Musain, everyone looked up at him curiously having only just left. Bahorel laughed as he looked at the poet. “Can’t be bored of our young doctor already?” He asked, patting the seat next to him.

Everyone looked up curiously as the door swung open again and the remaining three entered, Grantaire still carrying Eponine whilst Joly led them inside. Everyone fell silent before awkwardly looking away. They were barely a few steps into the room when Combeferre had finished clearing off a table for them to work at and Grantaire quickly carried her over and unceremoniously  dumped her on the table.

It took a few moments as everyone stared at the sickly thin figure, a quite murmur of discussion filled the room as everyone began to discuss who this stranger was. Finally, Combeferre gasped as he pushed the hair out of her face, chewing his lip as he watched the way that she turned her head away from him. “Eponine,” he whispered, causing silence to fall through the room again as he took her hand, holding onto it tighter than he needed to.

Jehan fetched Jolys first aid kit that was kept behind the bar at all times over to the table and handed it to him whilst he asked a series of questions to which Eponine answered boredly, attempting to stand up now and again only for Joly to force her to sit back down.

“I stood on glass Joly,” she finally snapped. “Christ, you’re all acting like I developed some kind disease and I’m going to pass it all on to you! I’m not, by the way. I’m perfectly fine. I’m not ill, I’m not diseased. I wont sneeze on you all! It’s just a piece of glass.”

Combeferre and Joly exchanged a look over her head as Joly hurriedly grabbed his tweezers out of his bag and pulled a chair up by her feet, sitting down as he very carefully began to examine the area whilst Combeferre kept a hand on her shoulder as she strained to look at what he was doing.

She winced as he griped the glass with the tweezers and before he had to chance to remove it she yanked her foot back quickly. “Get off!” She snapped at him as she tried to remove Combeferres hand from her shoulder at the same time.

Jehan stepped forward, offering his assistance as he held onto her ankle tightly so she couldn’t pull back again as Joly managed to grip the glass and slowly begin to remove it. She hissed as she grabbed Combeferres wrist, digging her nails into his skin as she squeezed her eyes closed.

Combeferre smiled faintly as he stroked her hair out of her face, glancing at what Joly was doing. “It’s going to be over very soon, you just need to stay still,” he whispered to her soothingly. She gritted her teeth as Joly managed to pull the piece of glass out of her foot and began rubbing something against the wound. She tried to yank her leg away from the stinging but somehow the young poet, despite his skinny frame was surprisingly strong. After a few minutes Joly was done and he stepped back, along with Jehan whilst Combeferre helped her sit up. Everyone stared at her for a few moments. The last time any of them had seen her she’d looked a lot healthier than she was now, although that wasn’t saying much.

Finally, Bahorel was the first to speak up. “What the hell happened to you?”

She stared at her hands awkwardly as she shifted on the table. “I need to go,” she muttered under her breath as she slid to the edge of it, dangling her feet off. Joly was already kneeling on the floor as he hurriedly wrapped a bandage, which she was certain was completely unnecessary and just him attempting to stall her, around her injured foot.

“Drugs,” a voice spoke up. Everyone turned to face the blonde leader who was tracing his finger along the line in his book on the table, although it was fairly obvious he wasn’t reading, it was quite obvious he didn’t want to look at her and Eponine didn’t bother to even try to catch his attention. She didn’t want his attention. Enjolras glanced up briefly and looked at his friends scattered around the room. “She’s been taking drugs, look at her.”

Joly frowned as he stood up, nervously looking at her. “May I see your arms?” Eponine shook her head silently, crossing her arms against her chest. Her track marks were hidden beneath the horrid jumper that had once belonged to Jehan and that she had ‘borrowed’ a long time ago.

Combeferre sighed as he stepped forward, cupping her face in his hands. “Can I see your arms?” He asked her gently, refusing to allow her to move her head away. “We need to make sure they’re not infected. You could get sick.”

She glanced up at him before nodding her head and slowly pulling her sleeves up. There was a chorus of gasps from around the room as she revealed her pale skin, coated in the track marks from the needles. She turned her head away as Combeferre stepped to the side and allowed Joly to take a look as he wrapped his arms carefully around her and held her tightly.

No one noticed the blonde man shoving  his books into his bag, or as he crossed the room. No one noticed until the door slammed shut behind him and Eponine let out a small sniff as she held tighter onto Combeferre. She heard Joly speak quietly to Combeferre behind her but didn’t really care to know what he said. “They look fine as long as they are kept clean. I imagine it wont be long until she feels the symptoms of withdrawal however. I wouldn’t advise letting her go home alone.” By the time he had finished speaking, Eponine had closed her eyes tiredly and allowed Combeferre to hold her body against him as he let out a small sigh into her hair.


	6. Worst of it

 Joly had been right when he said she would feel the withdrawal soon. Combeferre had barely got her through the door when she started trembling and in the brief walk from the Musain a thin layer of sweat had formed on her skin despite the cold air. He placed her gently on the sofa before going into his bedroom and returning with some old clothes for her to sleep in.

He hadn’t noticed Enjoras’ presence stood in his bedroom door as he watched them silently. After a few moments of watching Combeferre try to get an old Beatles band tshirt on her he finally cleared his throat and stepped forward. “Why did you bring her here?”

“Because she shouldn’t be alone through this,” he stated simply, glancing up at Enjolras. His expression softened as he took Eponines hand in his and rubbed soothing circles over her knuckles as she gritted her teeth. “And I saw her flat, I went there before bringing her here and I’m not letting her go back there.”

“She did this to herself,” Enjolras told him bluntly, paying no attention to the girl. “If you’re going to insist on keeping her here you are the one that will be cleaning up after her.”

Combeferre sighed and nodded his head. He had grown used to Enjolras’ moods over the years, he’d eventually change his mind, or at least he hoped he would. Enjolras could be stubborn when he wanted to be and this seemed to be one of those occasions. “I already assumed that would be the case,” he told him as he glanced at Eponine. In the few moments the two men had been speaking she had paled and it suddenly dawned on him as she sat up what was about to happen. He lunged for the bin and managed to shove it in front of her just in time.

Enjolras wrinkled his nose as he watched her throw up before he turned his back on them and slammed the door. Eponine flinched as the noise only increased her headache. “He’s mad,” she whispered as she slowly laid back down against the sofa, smiling faintly as Combeferre stroked her hair out of her face.

“He’s not mad, he just has a funny way of showing he’s worried,” he assured her as he moved the bin out of the way. “By morning he’ll be fine.”

She nodded her head as she closed her eyes, taking Combeferres hand as he carefully draped the blanket over her and settled on the floor beside the sofa as he watched her. Her chest rose and fell unsteadily as she laid there and his heart ached at the sight of her. It had never dawned on him that this was what she had been getting up to when she disappeared for days on end. He settled closer to her, keeping a hold of her hand as he prepared to spend the night beside her.

* * *

 

Enjolras had spent most of the night trying to work. He had a pile of essays that he needed to catch up on but outside he could hear their voices. He’d heard Combeferre reach for the bin multiple times and his voice gently trying to sooth Eponine. He was even certain at one point he’d heard Eponine begging Combeferre to go out and get her more drugs but he had refused that as well and eventually after a while they had fallen silent. Two hours had passed since he had heard a noise from either of them.

He glanced at the clock, realising it had already gone three in the morning before he stood up and stretched his stiff muscles before silently going into the kitchen and fetching himself a glass of water. On his way back to his bedroom he paused to glance at his flat mate and the girl. Combeferre had fallen asleep with his head on the cushion of the sofa beside Eponines head shoulder and she was curled up beneath thick blanket. He was about to leave them until he noticed the slight tremble of the material and cautiously approached. “Eponine?” He whispered as he placed the glass down, slowly moving the blanket away from her. She clutched the pillow tightly as she trembled, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. He frowned as he felt at her clammy forehead before giving her a gentle shake. “Ep, are you okay?”

Her eyes snapped open as she looked up at him, her puffy eyes meeting his. It was obvious she had been crying but he didn’t say anything. He pulled his hand back as he let his eyes trail over her, there was no way he could just leave her here and he couldn’t wake Combeferre and leave him to look after her either. Instead he carefully removed the blanket and draped it over Combeferre before lifting her into her arms. He knew she was skinny but he had never expected her to be so light. He sighed as he navigated the way to his room, trying his best not to jolt her in case she was nauseous again. “I’m not angry,” he whispered finally as she rested her head against his shoulder.

He sat down on the bed and moved against the headboard before grabbing a blanket to cover them both with. She didn’t say anything as she held onto the front of the shirt, leaving them in a comfortable silent.

The next half an hour went slowly as they sat there. He combed his fingers through her hair as he sighed. “Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked her quietly. She didn’t answer after a few minutes and he didn’t press the question either, assuming that she had maybe fallen asleep at last.

“I didn’t want to,” she replied quietly. “I just… I thought you’d think less of me.”

He smiled faintly. “We’d never think less of you for any of this,” he told her. “We’d think more of you for being so strong.”

She blinked back tears as she looked up at him. “But you were angry… or disappointed. I never know with you.”

“I wasn’t either of those things with you,” he sighed. “I was angry and disappointed in myself for missing this and for then not helping you. I’m sorry.”

She smiled faintly as she curled up closer to him. “I forgive you,” she whispered against his neck.

* * *

 

Enjolras held onto her as she finally slept, staring at the ceiling as he listened to her raspy breathing. His tiredness didn’t matter right then, or the fact he had lectures in a few hours and deadlines not far away. He wanted to be there if she woke up or needed anything. He’d almost forgotten that Combeferre was asleep against the sofa until he heard a loud thud before his name was being shouted. He didn’t even have time to respond before his door flew open and Combeferre all but fell into the bedroom. The medical students face softened as he sighed in relief. “I thought she’d gone,” he told him as he cautiously sat down on the bed beside them.

Enjolras half smiled as he glanced down at Eponine. “She didn’t look very good. I brought her in here. She’s been asleep for a few hours.”

“You have classes in the morning,” Combeferre frowned as he carefully examined her. “I think she’s got through the worst of it.”

Enjolras shook his head. “That doesn’t matter,” he sighed as he tried to roll his shoulder. “A friend needs me.”

Combeferre looked at him for a moment, analysing his choice of words. “Friend,” he repeated with a raised eyebrow as he took Eponine from him and carefully moved her onto the bed instead.

Enjolras sighed as he stood up and moved around the room, stretching his limbs. “Can we not do this now, Ferre?”

He nodded his head. “Maybe in the morning,” he told him. “Come to bed. It’s late.”

Enjolras glanced over at his bed, smiling faintly as he looked at Eponine tucked carefully under the covers. She looked smaller than usual and Combeferre perched on top of the covers, stroking her hair as he rested his head on the pillow. As much as he wanted to deny it to himself, he was drawn to the two of them and he couldn’t push them away. He carefully slipped his shoes off before making his way over to them and settling on the other side of her, staying on top of the covers as well. She automatically reached for the front of his shirt and held onto it loosely as she continued to sleep and it wasn’t long until the two men joined her.


	7. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Montparnasse pays a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, had a pile of stuff to do so now I'm free and able to update more often again!

Eponine was the first of the three of them to wake, tucked between two bodies that were weighing down the blankets on top of her. She let out a groggy groan as she groped around, trying to remember where she was before her headache hit her like a brick and she buried her face in the pillow that was certainly not her own. It wasn’t lumpy and it didn’t smell musty. She frowned to herself as she shoved at the covers, feeling the bed shift off to the side of her and the blankets being peeled back.

“Ep, are you awake?” She nodded into the pillow as she tried to place the voice, taking a few minutes for the fog in her head to clear. Ferre. “Are you hungry?”

“Nuh,” she groaned into the pillow as she tried to sit up. His hands hooked under her arms as he helped her up and brushed her hair out of her face. He was way to cheery for whatever time of morning it was. “Need t’ shower.”

He smiled slightly as he glanced towards Enjolras and she followed his gaze, finally acknowledging the blonde student fast asleep still. Combeferre cleared his throat as he watched her. “I don’t think it’s wise to let you shower alone.”

“Trying to get me naked?” She smiled faintly as he helped her off the bed, holding onto her tightly as she swayed, watching the whole world sway with her. “Might not be a bad idea, actually.”

He guided her out of the room and into the bathroom, helping her out of his clothes before discarding his own. “Do you want us to stay in our underwear?” He asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“I don’t think I’m looking very attractive right now,” she told him as she removed her own underwear before he could respond. “I think we can risk it.”

 He stepped behind her in the shower, keeping an arm around her waist as he turned on the water. She sighed in relief as she leaned back against him, letting the water wash away the grime. “How long will this last?”

Ferre frowned as he looked down at her. “The shower? As long as you want…”

“No, feeling like this,” she told him, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder.

He blushed as he reached for the soap and handed it to her. “A few days maybe…” He blushed as he tried to avoid looking down at her as she washed.

“You have classes to go to and so does Enj,” she pointed out after a few moments, looking up at him.

“And you’re more important,” he told her as he pressed a kiss against her shoulder.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as the warm water coated them, washing away all of the grime. Outside the shower is was completely silent, Combeferre assumed Enjolras was in bed still otherwise the cupboards in the kitchen would be slamming shut as he searched for something to eat.

Eponine sighed as she leaned forward, turning the heat of the water down until it was freezing cold and this time it was Combeferre that shivered as she swayed in his arms, trying to keep herself stood up. She turned around until she was facing him, the top of her head barely even reaching his chin. She smiled faintly as she stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his lips, his grip on her tightening as she tried to keep herself steady.

He let out a small moan as she took his lip between his teeth before he managed to pull himself away and gave her a stern look. “I’m not taking advantage of you,” he stated simply. “We’re showering and that’s it.”

She let out a small whine as she pouted at him, waiting for him to crumble and give in when they were interrupted by a load knock at the front door. Combeferre frowned as he glanced at the door, listening to see if Enjolras was awake to go and open it but after a few moments passed and another impatient knock at the door rang through the apartment he turned the shower off and helped Eponine out, wrapping her in a towel followed by doing the same to himself, he guided her back through to the bedroom, not worrying about being quick. Their friends could wait.

He made sure she was sat on the bed before he hurried to the door, pulling his clothes on from the night before and hurrying out the room. He reached the front door in a matter of steps and quickly he unlocked the door. He frowned as he was greeted by three men, one of which was Montparnasse and the other two he had never seen before in his life. He didn’t even get chance to question them before they barged into the apartment and looked around, Montparnasse smirking at him as he passed.

“This is the place,” Montparnasse informed them as they began looking around. “She’s in here somewhere.”

“You can’t just walk in here!” Combeferre snapped as he tried to step in front of them and block them from getting any further.

“Cute, she’s got herself a knight,” one of the men laughed. Combeferre was no match for any of them. He doubted Montparnasse would come here without a weapon, most likely a knife and the other two men were bigger than he was. Even if Enjolras was awake he wouldn’t make much difference either.

From the bedroom there was a muffled voice as he assumed Enjolras woke up, followed by a definite feminine shushing. All four men lunged for the door but Combeferre was first, blocking it as all three men stepped towards him. “You can’t go in there! It’s my house mates room!”

“Step a side,” Montparnasse growled, watching him for a few moments before he glanced at the other two. “Claquesous, move him. Brujon, get in there.”

* * *

 

Enjolras stretched as he heard the bedroom door shut and opened one eye, finding Eponine sat on the edge of the bed watching him. She grinned at him as she laid down beside him, letting him put his arm awkwardly around her shoulders. “Where’s Ferre?” He asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes before propping himself up on his elbow.

“There was someone at the door,” she told him, closing her eyes.

He nodded his head as he brushed her wet hair out of her face, looking at her for a moment. “How are you feeling?” He asked her curiously as he shifted from under her weight and slipped out of bed.

“Tired,” she smiled faintly as she buried her face in his pillow, stifling a yawn as she pushed her arm under it and cuddled closer. He smiled faintly as he pulled his shirt off and searched for a clean one in his cupboard, carefully pulling one out of the pile of colour ordered shirts on the shelf.

Eponine frowned as she slowly sat up, glancing at the door. “Do you know who’s here?” She asked as she slowly got out of bed, ignoring Enjolras’ protests for her to get more rest as she wandered over to the door. She pressed her ear against it as she listened.

“Who is it? Ep, I’ll have a look-” She shushed him as she stepped back suddenly, frowning as she grabbed the shirt off of him and put it on. “What are you doing?”

“I have to go,” she told him quickly, looking around for a pair of jeans. “It’s Parnasse.”

Enjolras scowled as he pushed her behind him, standing in front of the door. “You don’t have to go anywhere,” he told her firmly. “You’re staying here with us, you don’t have to go with them if you don’t want to.”

“You don’t understand!” She insisted, chewing her lip. He was going to get hurt, both of them were for their stupidity if she didn’t go with them. She wrapped her arms around herself watching him for a few moments before she turned away from him and began searching through his wardrobe.

“What are you doing?” He frowned as he glanced at her over her shoulder.

“Finding clothes,” she rolled her eyes at him as he blushed and turned to look back at the door with a small, embarrassed ‘oh’. She pulled on a pair of jeans, his clothes swamping her body as she stepped towards him, chewing her lip. “I want to go with them.”

“Don’t lie to me, Ep,” he sighed as he turned back to look at her. She looked down as he placed his hand on her arm, trying to keep her still. "I'm not letting you go with them."

"I don't want you to get hurt," she told him quietly, chewing her lip. "I'll be okay. I can handle myself. It'll be fine... really," she insisted as she stared at herself, trying to convince herself as well as him. In reality she knew it wasn't going to be alright. They were angry and it was her fault but she had to do something to stop Enjolras getting involved.

He watched her expression for a few moments before nodding his head. "If you need help-"

"I have your numbers," she smiled faintly. "I'll ring you if I need anything."

He reluctantly stepped towards the door and placed his hand on the handle, glancing at her one last time before he opened it. The taller of the two men stumbled through the door as it opened, knocking Enjolras back a few steps. Enjolras scowled at him as he caught himself on the wall, glancing at Eponine warily.

“There’s another one in ‘ere,” he called to Montparnasse, nodding at Enjolras as the other man joined them. Montparnasse smirked as he glanced between Eponine and Enjolras. “Looks like she’s been sleeping around with both of them,” he commented.

“Where’s Ferre?” She asked warily as she stepped towards the door. Montparnasse smirked as he put his hand out, blocking access to the other room as he shrugged his shoulders lightly, sharing a glance with Brujon.

“If you’ve hurt him, we’ll ring the police!” Enjolras threatened as he suddenly stepped forward. Brujon lunged for him, his arm locking tightly around his neck.

“That wouldn’t be a smart thing to do, Blondie,” Montparnasse interrupted, winking at Eponine. “Would it?”

She shook her head quickly as she looked at Enjolras. “Don’t ring the police,” she told him quietly. “They’ll kill him.”

Enjolras gritted his teeth as he looked at Montparnasse, spitting in his face. “Bastard.”

Brujon let out a cold laugh as he looked at the disgusted look on Montparnasses face. “What should I do with him?”

“Nothing,” Montparnasse scowled. “Just tie him up and leave him.”

Eponine chewed her lip as she looked at Enjolras, giving him an apologetic look. “Just don’t hurt them,” she told them quietly as she stepped towards Montparnasse. “It was me that ran. They didn’t make me stay here.”

“Eponine!” Enjolras scowled in frustration as he struggled against Brujon. “Stop it!”

She shook her head as she looked down at the ground. “I came here. I stayed here. I could have left but _I_ didn’t,” she carried on. Montparnasse narrowed his eyes as he listened to her. “I’m sorry.”

“Tie him up and leave him, we’re taking her and that other one with us.”

“Leave Ferre here,” she pleaded, looking at Montparnasse desperately. “He doesn’t need to be involved in this.”

Montparnasse smirked as he glanced at Brujon. “I don’t think we will,” he told her. “Got a rich family. They’ll pay to have him back.”

“Mine are richer,” Enjolras interrupted, looking at Montparnasse. “They’ll pay more. I’m worth more.”

“You’re too mouthy,” Brujon told him as he tightened his grip around his neck. “Too much trouble.”

“I’ll do anything you say,” he insisted, using the voice that he used when talking to officials. He ignored the arm around his neck as he tried to straighten up and look Montparnasse in the eyes. “It’s money you want, isn’t it? Take me and you’ll get more than what you will for Ferre.”

“Nah,” Montparnasse smirked. “I don’t think you’d scream as much as the other one, and you’d try and run. I know your kind.”

Eponine flinched as she looked down at the ground. “Please don’t hurt him,” she tried again, looking up at Parnasse. “Do what you’re going to do to him, to me.”

“If you hurt him, you won’t get as much money. If you hurt _either_ of them,” Enjolras added. “I’m studying to become a lawyer. I could help you more than Ferre.”

Montparnasse scowled in frustration. “Shut him up,” He snapped at Brujon. “He just goes on and on! Eponine, with me.”

She nodded her head quietly as she glanced at Enjolras one last time, not managing to meet his eyes as she followed Montparnasse back in to the living room. She looked around, finding Combeferre sat on the arm chair in the centre of the room, his hands bound by duct tape and a towel shoved in his mouth and tied behind his head. The only thing not bound were his ankles. Claquesous stood over him, his knife glinting in the light as he watched the man warily, despite Combeferre making no attempt to move.

“Get him in the van,” Montparnasse demanded as he grabbed hold of Eponines arm roughly, guiding her towards the door. Combeferres eyes widened as he looked up, shaking his head as he tried to make some kind of protest behind the gag.

She stumbled as she was shoved down the stairs, managing to keep hold of the banister to stop herself from falling. She was still feeling ill, her head was still hurting and all she wanted to do was sleep. She stopped half way down, pausing to catch her breath. Montparnasse was walking behind her, his hand still gripping her arm tightly whilst Claquesous guided Ferre down the stairs and Brujon trailed behind them.

“Keep walking,” Montparnasse snapped as he gave her a shove. “We have places to be.”

She glanced over her shoulder as Combeferre before she carried on walking. She stumbled after a few steps, falling forward. She gritted her teeth as she landed at the bottom of the stairs, ignoring Montparnasse as he yanked at her arm, trying to get her to stand up. Combeferre struggled as he tried to get to her, elbowing Claquesous hard in the stomach. Claquesous gritted his teeth as he kept hold of him, bringing the knife up to his throat. “Wrong move,” he hissed.

“If you kill him, you’re paying his ransom,” Montparnasse snapped as he successfully pulled Eponine to her feet and giving her a shove towards the fire exit. “I want the money.”

Claquesous rolled his eyes as he moved the knife from his throat. “Don’t do it again,” he warned him. “Or it’ll be her I cut. Got it?” Combeferres eyes widened as he nodded his head quickly, looking towards Eponine.

Montparnasse smirked as he opened the door, nodding at the van in front of them. Brujon grinned as he yanked the doors open for them whilst Claquesous gave Ferre a shove, throwing him inside as Eponine silently climbed in beside him as the doors slammed shut behind them, throwing them into darkness. She chewed her lip as she helped Ferre sit up and settled beside him, quietly looking down at her hands. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean for his to happen…”


	8. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive and their destination and Enjolras is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep writing this after that short chapter earlier. I was in the middle of something so that last one wasn't my best. This was going to be in that but I didn't have time to write it for the last chapter and I didn't want to keep you waiting much longer.

Combeferre yanked at the duct tape around his wrists, trying to free himself from the bonds but it was no good. The van had been moving for at least ten minutes, he wasn’t too sure, but throughout the bumpy ride Eponine had said nothing. He glanced at her, using his bound hands to stroke her cheek. She glanced up at him quietly as he left his hands there, trying to see if she was alright. She shouldn’t be here, she needed to rest. She was still sick. There was a small stain of red on the knee of the jeans from where she had fallen on the stairs, but it didn’t look serious. She leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. “Enjolras will tell the guys…” She whispered, more to herself than to Combeferre. He nodded his head as he rested his head against the top of hers. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

The van came to a sudden halt, sending them both tumbling against the floor. Combeferre gritted his teeth as his head hit the side of the van, luckily Eponine landed on top of him. Before they had chance to move, outside the sound of heavy doors sliding open rung through the air before the van moved again, only a few meters. Within moments the doors were thrown open and Brujon and Claquesous appeared in front of them. “Get out,” Brujon ordered, smirking at the two of them.

Eponine chewed her lip as she glanced at Combeferre, helping him to kneel before she scooted along the floor and to the doors. She slid out of the van and glanced around the warehouse. It was mostly stacked high with crates, filled with whatever was in them when they got this place. She'd been here plenty of times before. She hesitated as she wrapped her arms around herself and watched as Combeferre struggled to move out of the van. He’d made the mistake of getting to his feet and was struggling to find a way to get down. Noticing his struggle, and being impatient, Claquesous grabbed his wrists, yanking him down. He landed with a thud as he fell to his knees, a crack ringing in the air as he hit the floor. Eponine moved forward, looking at him worriedly as he grimaced, before offering her hand. He murmured against the gag a thank you as she took his hands, managing to pull him to her feet.

“Parnasse wants you,” Brujon told her gruffly, before nodding at Combeferre. “We’ll deal with him.”

“I’m not leaving him,” she told them as she kept hold of his hands. Combeferre gave hers a reassuring squeeze before pulling away from hers, nodding his head towards Brujon as he looked at her. She hesitated as she kept her eyes on Combeferre. “You wont hurt him, right?”

“Not if he behaves,” Claquesous smirked as he winked at Combeferre. “If he doesn't, he’ll regret it.”

“You won’t be hurting him,” Brujon snapped before yanking Eponine by the arm. “Just shove him out the way for now.”

Claquesous nodded as Brujon guided Eponine away, shoving her roughly in the direction of the closet that Montparnasse liked to call his office. She glared at him as she shoved him away, crossing her arms against her chest. “You’re in trouble, missy.”

“Don’t call me that,” she told him coldly as she stared at the door off to the side of the room.

“Your Dad ain’t happy with you either,” he smirked. “He’s lost a lot of money because of you.”

“Shut up,” she spat. He scowled as he grabbed her roughly by her shoulder, digging his nails into her skin. She gritted her teeth as he shoved her into the wall. “Get off me.”

“When Daddy loses money, we _all_ lose money,” he spat, moving his hand to her throat. “And someone has to pay for that. Parnasse is too soft on you.”

She shoved at his chest as she struggled, trying to breathe as he squeezed at her throat. “Get… get off…” She gasped as she managed to force her fingers under his hand, giving herself some room to breath.

“Leave her alone,” Parnasse sneered as he stepped out of the office, leaning lazily against the wall. “She won’t be any good if she’s dead either, you know.”

Brujon rolled his eyes as he kept his hand around her throat. “Don’t know what you see in the brat. You could do better.”

Montparnasse smirked as he took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, letting it hang from his lips lazily. “She comes back whenever I call. She’s well trained.”

Brujon gritted his teeth as she scratched desperately at his face as she struggled. “She’s definitely a bitch.”

“Let her go,” Montparnasse told him finally as he pushed himself off the wall. Brujon scowled as he looked at him, giving her throat one last squeeze before she nodded and he let go of her, leaving her to slide down the wall and sit on the floor, gripping her throat tightly as she gasped for breath.

“Bastard,” she spat as she panted, turning her gaze to Parnasse. “What do you want?”

“That’s not a very nice way to talk to your boyfriend,” He replied, feigning a tone of hurt as he offered her his hand.

She ignored it as she got to her feet, eying Brujon warily as she stepped around him. “You’re not my boyfriend anymore.”

“You’ve picked them two freaks over me?” Parnasse laughed coldly. “Rich boys don’t want you, they just want a quick fuck. They know you’re easy, Ponine.”

“Shut up,” she snarled, ignoring Brujon as she stepped closed to Parnasse. “You don’t know them!”

“No, but I know you,” he smirked as he snaked his arm around her waist, kissing at her neck. “And I know you want me.”

She shoved at his chest pathetically as she squeezed her eyes shut. “Stop it. I don’t want you. I never wanted you!”

“That’s a lie. You were the one that came to me in the beginning, when that pathetic Pontmercy boy ran off with the blonde girl,” he reminded her, backing her towards his office. “You came to me and you kept coming back. Tell me you don’t want this.”

She swallowed hard against the bile in her throat, shoving at him weakly. “I don’t want _you,_ ” she insisted after a few moments, managing to find her voice.

He shoved her inside the office, letting go of her as he closed the door. “You don’t get a say, Ponine,” he sneered as he grabbed her roughly by her hair. “You belong to me, not them. I’m not going to sit back and watch as they use you as their whore. They’d have to pay me first.”

“I’m not a whore,” she snapped at him, grabbing at his wrist. “Get off.”

“You’ll do what I tell you to do,” he snapped. “I give your fool of a Father ten percent of what I make for you, did you know that?”

She shook her head quietly. “You’re lying.”

“No one wants you, Ponine,” he snapped, twisting her hair in his hand until she winced. “You’re just a good fuck. That’s all.”

She spat in his face as she tried to knee him in the crotch. He shoved her backwards, her back hitting his desk with a thud. She gritted her teeth as she clutched the edge of it, glaring at him. “Get off me!”

“I have what you want,” he told her as he let go of her hair and snaked his arm around her waist again. “You’re only being like this because you need a hit. I can give you that.”

She shook her head quickly. “I don’t do that anymore,” she told him quietly.

“Because them rich boys tell you that you can’t,” he told her. “They’re lying, it’s okay to do it, you know. You’ll feel better.”

“I don’t want to,” she insisted, shoving him away from her. She stepped away from the desk, wrapping her arms around herself. “Just let him go.”

“You know I can’t do that,” he sighed as he flopped down into his seat and patted his thigh. She shook his head as she remained standing. “We need the money. It’s your fault, you know. If you hadn’t gone running off we wouldn’t need him.”

“I’ll make the money if you let him go. I’m good at pickpocketing, you know that.”

“It’s not a few euros we want, Ponine,” he rolled his eyes. “We had a big job, a rich guy. Could have made at least a few thousand but we needed our watch out. We went round yours last night and you weren’t there.”

“You should have rung then,” she told him. “We can go there now.”

“Too late, it got messed up. Your Fathers locked up with Gueulemer,” he shrugged. “You’re in trouble when he gets out.”

She shuddered as she nodded her head. “But if we get this money…”

“He wont be,” he finished her sentence as he patted his thigh a second time. She hesitantly moved forward, perching on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her. “That’s my girl.”

“You wont let them hurt him?” She asked him quietly.

“He wont be worth much if he’s all bloodied, is he?”

She shook her head slowly. “I guess not…”

He grinned as he kissed his roughly, reaching around her and opening the draw to his desk. He broke away from the kiss as he pulled away from the kiss and pressed a pill against her lips. “Go on,” he told her. She glanced down at it warily before opening her mouth for him, letting him place it on her tongue. “There we go,” he grinned as he grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her in for a kiss. “I knew you’d come round.”

* * *

 

Enjolras struggled as he yanked against the torn shirt that had been tied around his ankles, the same had been done to his wrists and his mouth. He’d managed to roll himself off the bed, hitting the floor hard. The clock on the wall indicated how long had passed and it’d been nearly an hour since they had left.

He paused as he heard footsteps approaching the door, freezing as he listened. They had no reason to come back, unless they’d decided to come for him as well… a knock sounded from the door and he struggled harder, trying to shout against the material silencing him.

“They’re not in,” Bahorels voice drifted into the apartment as he stood on the other side of the front door. “Let’s just come back later.”

“Nah man, I’ve got a key still. Lets grab some beer and wait for them,” Feuilly replied as he shoved the key into the lock, turning it as the door swung open.

“Do they always leave it unlocked?” Bahorel asked curiously as he stepped into the apartment and glanced around. “Did they have a party without us?”

“Anyone in?” Feuilly called as he cautiously stepped forward. “Were they robbed?”

Bahorel shrugged as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began dialing Enjolras. “I suppose we better tell them?”

Feuilly nodded his head as he waited. Both of them looked up as Enjolras’ phone began to ring in the bedroom. Bahorel quickly grabbed a pan off of the side as they slowly walked towards the bedroom. Bahorel positioned himself in front of it, nodding at Feuilly as he reached around him and shoved it open. Bahorel lunged forward, the pan held ready to hit the intruder before they both froze, looking down at Enjoras. Bahorels first reaction was to laugh but he managed to stop himself as Feuilly shoved him out of the way and began freezing their friend from the bounds.

“Call the police!” Enjolras ordered as soon as the gag was moved from his mouth. “Ring the police, they’ve taken them!”

“Who has taken who?” Bahorel frowned in confusion as he glanced around the room.

“Montparnasse! They’ve taken Ferre and Eponine!”

Feuilly and Bahorel glanced at each other warily as they helped Enjolras stand up. Bahorel lunged for the phone as Enjolras reached for it, shoving it in his pocket. “Give that to me! Don’t you understand?”

“We can’t ring the police!” Bahorel told him. “Don’t you understand, they’re not just criminals. They’re a gang! They’ll kill them both if they here the police are coming.”

“No, they said they wanted money for Ferre!” Enjolras explained.

“But just Ferre,” Feuilly pointed out. “Not for Eponine. Do you think they wont kill her?”

“But her Father runs the gang!”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Feuilly sighed. “Bahorel, ring the guys. We need a plan.”

“We can’t just go in there,” Enjolras shouted desperately. “They could be hurting them!”

“Eponine can look after herself,” Bahorel reasoned as he took out his phone, typing out a text as he spoke. “And Ferre is smart. He’ll be fine.”

“And if he’s not?” Enjolras demanded. “What if they wont listen to him?”

“We’ll think of something,” Feuilly told him solemnly.

* * *

 

Combeferre grunted as the material was yanked out of his mouth and quickly swallowed, trying to wet his mouth. They’d shoved a blindfold over his eyes when they'd left him here, which had been at least good few hours ago. Since then everything had been fairly silent except for doors shutting on the other side of the building. He winced as the material was ripped from his eyes, blinking as the light in front of him blinded him.

He had seen the crates when he’d been dragged in there, now he was bound to a beam and the crates had been turned into some kind of gambling table and seats pulled up to it. He frowned as he glanced up at Brujon. “What, we’re not complete monsters,” he grinned at him. “Want to join in?”

Combeferre shook his head stubbornly as he refused to talk, looking around the room. Claquesous was already seated at the table, rubbing his hands together as Brujon sat down beside him. There was only one other seat and no sign of Eponine. He hadn’t heard her since she’d been dragged off earlier. He opened his mouth, about to ask where she was when the door at the opposite end of the room opened and Montparnasse stepped out with his arm draped around her waist. She was no longer wearing the over sized clothes she’d had on earlier, in stead she was wearing a dress that clung to her body, outlining the curve her hips and showing her skinny she was beneath it.

He frowned as he looked down, feeling a pang of betrayal as she sat herself on Montparasses lap at the table. Montparnasse grinned as he glanced over at Combeferre, giving him a wink. “Did you really think she wanted you for anything other than your money?” He called to him as he pulled her closer.

Eponine frowned as she pressed her lips against Montparnasses neck, closing her eyes. “Stop it,” she murmured.

“What did you do to her?” Claquesous laughed as he began dealing the cards, watching as she swayed unsteadily in his lap.

Parnasse smirked as he glanced at Eponine, catching her before she could fall off of him. “Careful,” he told her, kissing down her neck. “Just gave her what she needed.”

They played the game in silence, other than the odd comment from one of the other and Eponines impatient murmurs against Parnasses neck. A few hours had passed and Combeferre remained in silence, staring down at his hands as he refused to watch them. Finally, Montparnasse let out a frustrated growl as he lost his final hand, with no chips remaining.

“You’re out,” Claquesous laughed. “You’re shit at this, you know that?”

“I’m not out,” Parnasse snarled. “Lend me some chips, you’ll see.”

“You’re not having any of mine,” Brujon scoffed. “You’ll lose!”

Parnasse scowled as he glanced around for something to bet. He’d already owed Brujon his next lot of earnings, and Claquesous the ones after that. He smirked as he looked down at Eponine before glancing at the other two. “What about her?”

Claquesous rolled his eyes. “Don’t know where she’s been,” he told him, shaking his head. "We're not in one of your sleazy bars, you know."

“She’s not the best looking thing I’ve ever seen,” Brujon added as he leaned back in his chair. “How about the lad?”

“You want to fuck him?” Parnasse scoffed. Combeferres head shot up as he looked up at them, his face paling.

“I’m not into that shit, Parnasse,” Brujon snapped. “Ten minutes to do what I want to him _with my knife_.”

Parnasse considered it for a moment before nodding his head. “But no cutting anything off.”

“I have no intentions to,” Brujon grinned.

“You said you wouldn’t hurt him,” Eponine frowned as she sat up straight, looking up at Parnasse. “You promised!”

“Shut her up,” Claquesous scowled impatiently.

Parnasse rolled his eyes as he shoved her off of his lap, pressing his hand against her back to keep her on the floor as he took a packet of powder out of his pocket and poured some out onto the crates. With a card from his pocket he made it into a line before throwing some paper at her. “Here,” he snapped.

She shook her head quietly as she glanced across at Combeferre, locking eyes with him. He frowned as he watched her, giving her a reassuring nod. Montparnasse scowled in frustration as he grabbed her by her hair and forced her head forward. She swallowed hard as she tried to roll the paper with shaky hands, dropping it on the floor. Claquesous laughed coldly as he snatched it from her. “Useless bitch,” he smirked as he rolled it for her and shoved it in her face.

She took it quietly as Parnasse shoved her face closer to the powder. Silently she leaned forward, taking the drugs as she squeezed her eyes shut. When she was done Parnasse yanked her roughly back onto his lap, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. “Just relax, will you,” he hissed in her ear.

She nodded her head as she closed her eyes, leaning back against him. She tried to count the seconds as they continued the game, not wanting to look at Combeferre, but not at any of the others either. She had only managed to count to one hundred and twenty seven when she heard Brujon scrape his crate back. She opened her eyes, watching as he moved towards Combeferre. She struggled against Parnasse as he held onto her tightly. “No!” She shouted. “No, you said you’d leave him alone!”

“Doesn’t work like that, love,” Brujon laughed coldly as he crouched in front of Combeferre. “Isn’t that right, pretty boy?”

Combeferre ignored Brujon as he looked at Eponine, his heart sinking as he noticed the fear on her face as she tried to get Parnasse to let go of her. “It’s okay, Ep,” he told her hoarsely.

She shook her head as she elbowed Parnasse hard in the ribs. He let go of her momentarily, trying to grab her again as she threw herself forward, stumbling towards him as she fell to her knees beside Combeferre. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him as she tried to shield him from them. “Leave him alone!”

Combeferre closed his eyes as he tried to pull at his wrists that were secured behind him, wanting to reassure her and push her behind him protectively. He wouldn't let her get hurt for him. “It’s okay,” he whispered against her ear. “Just do as they say, okay?”

She shook her head as she held onto him tighter. “Don’t hurt him,” she begged as she looked at Brujon as he watched the scene in amusement.

Montparnasse scowled as he grabbed her by her throat, yanking her back roughly. She choked as she let go of Combeferre, struggling against Parnasse as he yanked her onto her feet and shoved her down on the make shift table, sending the chips scattering across the room.

“Ep!” Combeferre shouted worriedly as he tried to look around Brujon. “Don’t hurt her!”

Parnasse narrowed her eyes as he looked at Combeferre before turning his attention back to Eponine, pulling the knife from his pocket and pressing it against her throat. “She’s mine and I can do what I want to her.”

Brujon smirked as he moved in front of him, blocking his view completely. He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for whatever he was going to do to him, until Eponines blood curdling scream filled the air before suddenly cutting off.


	9. The Thenardier siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets the Thenardier siblings whilst they try and work out where Patron Minette have taken Eponine and Combeferre

Combeferre pulled frantically at his bonds as he heard Eponines scream before she suddenly fell silent. His view was completely blocked by Brujon stood in front of him but he had to know she was okay. “Eponine?” He yelled desperately. “What’ve you done to her? Eponine?”

Brujon smirked as he stepped forward, drawing his hand back as he hit him hard across the face. “Be quiet,” he ordered. “Except to scream.”

He gritted his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the sting of the blow. “Eponine?” He yelled louder, but he still got no reply.

Brujon scowled as he grabbed the knife from his pocket, bringing it up to his throat. “Do I need to cut out your tongue?” He asked, pinching his jaw tightly between his thumb and this finger. Combeferre shook his head quickly as he opened his eyes, widening them at his question. “Good.” Combeferre tensed as the man cut down the front of his shirt, the cold mental of the knife gliding over his skin without leaving a cut.

He took his time, tracing the knife back up, over his chest without a mark, moving it over his skin slowly, teasingly. Without and warning he shoved it forward, pushing the knife into his right shoulder. Combeferre screamed as he struggled, trying to pull away but it was no use. Tears filled his eyes as he kicked out at him but Brujon managed to avoid the kicks. Montparnasse appeared over the man shoulder, wiping blood off of his hands and onto his trousers as he watched with a cruel grin. “What’ve you done to her?” He demanded through gritted teeth, letting out a small yelp as Brujon yanked the knife free.

“Claquesous has her,” Montparnasse winked. “He’ll take good care of her.”

“She’s… she’s your girlfriend… you’re meant to protect her…” He spat in disgust.

Montparnasse shrugged his shoulders lightly. “She’s replaceable.”

He glared up at him as he struggled against the bonds again. “You wont hurt her!”

Brujon rolled his eyes as he glanced at Montparasse who simply nodded at him. Combeferre didn’t have time to see what he had grabbed when he felt the sharp blow over the side of his head and suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

 

Enjolras paced the room as Bahorel and Feuilly sat patiently. Bahorel had sent a text off of Enjolras’ phone demanding that everyone came straight away. No one ever ignored a text from his phone. Grantaire was the first to turn up, obviously already slightly drunk and soon followed by Jehan and Courfeyrac. Bossuet turned up with Musichetta at his side and finally, Marius was the last to show up. Jehan apologised on Jolys behalf, he was working at the hospital.

With everyone seated on various seats and work spaces and Jehan perched happily on the floor, Enjolras stood in front of them, his hands balled tightly into fists at his sides. “They’ve taken Ferre,” he told them quietly. “Montparnasse and his friends showed up for Eponnine and they took Ferre as well. They’re going to try and get a ransom.”

“We can’t ring the police because if they do…” He pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. “If we do, they might kill them.”

Silence fell around the room as everyone stared at him. “So we pay for him then,” Jehan decided. “We pay the ransom.”

“But that’s only for Ferre,” Bahorel pointed out. “We can’t leave Eponine there.”

“And even if we do pay, who is to say that they will actually give him back? They just want money. They could kill him or keep demanding more…” Enjolras pointed out. “We have to go in here and get them.”

“I think I know someone that can help us,” Grantaire told them quietly as he pulled out his phone, tapping out a text.

“We don’t need the help of drunks right now,” Enjolras snapped at him impatiently.

“I don’t think her sisters a drunk,” he replied coolly.

* * *

 

Combeferre woke up a few hours later, he could feel dried blood down the side of his face and his shoulder was in agony. He was cold and hungry and tired but he had to stay awake. He blinked a few times, looking around the room. He glanced up at the windows that were coated in a thick layer of dirt. It was dark outside and the only light in side was coming from the door at the end of the room with the door pushed slightly open. He looked around as he heard a small rustle, chewing his lip. “Ep?” He whispered.

He glanced around again, trying to make out a figure in the corner. It could easily have been just another crate but he wasn’t sure. “Ep, is that you?” He whispered again as he tried to turn his body towards her, hissing in pain as he moved his shoulder. The figure sat up slightly as he chewed his lip, leaning forward slightly. “Are you okay?”

He furrowed his brow as she shook her head, her hands playing nervously in her lap. “Come here,” he pleaded. “I need to make sure you’re not hurt.”

“They told me not to move,” she whispered, her voice hoarse. He frowned slightly, had she been crying? “I can’t…”

“It’s okay,” he replied, glancing towards the door before looking back at her. “They wont know, it’ll only take a few seconds.”

She shook her head quickly. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry… they hurt you. They weren’t meant to.”

“I know,” he told her quietly. “It’s not your fault. None of this is.”

“They’ve never been angry like that before… not with me.”

“Ep… what did they do to you?” He asked her gently.

She shook her head as she let out a small sob, covering her hand with her mouth as she tried to silence herself. As the sound echoed around them, the door at the end of the room opened again.

* * *

 

Everyone waited silently as they watched the clock. The girl had text back a few minutes later and told him she was on his way. He didn’t tell her what was going on, just that it was about her sister and gave her Enjolras’ address.

Jehan had coaxed Enjolras into sitting down on the sofa and had a cup of coffee in his hands which was turning cold. He slammed it down impatiently as he jumped to his feet again. “We can’t just sit here!” He spat. “She’s taking too long! We have to go now.”

“We don’t even have a plan,” Musichetta reasoned with him calmly. “If we just go running in there we’ll all end up tied up with them.”

“Ferre needs us!” He snapped. “He could be dying!”

Everyone fell silent as there was a knock on the door and before Enjolras got a chance to go open it, the door flew open as a boy no older than ten burst into the apartment. Everyone stared down at him in surprise. “Who are you?” Courfeyrac asked in surprise from his seat on top of the table.

The boy looked up at him and extended his hand, offering it to him to shake. “I’m Gavroche,” he introduced himself to the group.

“Gavroche!” A female voice exclaimed as she came into view, her red hair a mess and she was obviously out of breath. She took the boy by his ear, dragging him back towards the door. “You can’t just run in here like that!”

“The Thenardier siblings,” Grantaire introduced them as everyone watched in confusion.

Azelma looked up sheepishly as she let go of the boy. Gavroche instantly ran off, making himself comfortable on the table next to Courfeyrac, swinging his legs as he looked around. “So what’s going on?”

Courfeyrac grimaced as he looked around the room. “Should he be here for this?”

Azelma chewed her lip as she glanced around, chewing her lip. “Sorry. Our parents were out and Gav wanted to see Eponine… I tried to leave him behind but he’s hard to catch.”

Musichetta stood up, smiling at the boy. “How about I make us something to eat?” She offered. The boy nodded his head enthusiastically as he followed Musichetta into the kitchen, closely followed by Bossuet.

“So, you’re Eponines sister?” Bahorel asked suspiciously as he looked her over. “You don’t look much like her.”

She shrugged her shoulders lightly as she sat down beside Grantaire. “I get told that a lot.”

“What’s your name then?” Courfeyrac grinned. “Is it as beautiful as you?”

Feuilly scowled as he grabbed a cushion, throwing it at his head. Courfeyrac laughed as he caught it, placing it on his lap. “I was trying to be welcoming!”

“Or sleazy,” Bahorel smirked. “That was definitely sleazy.

Azelma blushed as she looked down at her hands. “I’m Azelma,” she told them, forcing a smile.

“We’re not here to flirt,” Enjolras interrupted them.

Azelma frowned as she looked around at them before settling her gaze on Grantaire. “Where’s my sister?”

Grantaire glanced at Enjolras before explaining the situation. “Montparnasse showed up. He took your sister and our friend. We need to get them back. They were planning on demanding a ransom for our friend.

She dug her nails into the palms of her hands as she glared venomously at the wall. “Did Parnasse say where they were going?”

Enjolras shook his head. “There were two other men with him. He called one Claquesous, I’m not sure about the other. They said something about a van.”

“Was one of them my Father?” She asked him quietly.

Enjolras frowned as he shook his head. “I don’t know…”

“We can’t tell Gav,” She decided, glancing towards the kitchen door. “He’ll go looking for her. He thinks he’s bigger than he is.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. “I have Parnasses number, I’ll ring him,” she decided. “I’ll ask to speak to Eponine.”

“Will that work?” Bahorel asked sceptically.

She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe we can work out where she is.”

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly pulled his number up, hitting call. She placed it on speaker phone and put it on the coffee table as they listened to it ring. After a few minutes it was finally answered. “I knew you’d come running back, Zel. What d’you want?” The voice slurred on the other end of the phone.

Azelma flinched as she bit her lip. “Is Eponine there?” she asked him quietly.

“She’s a bit busy right now,” he replied. In the background someone laughed, followed a the clunk as a bottle fell over. “I don’t think she’s able to talk to you right now.”

“Just put her on the phone,” she spat, squeezing her eyes shut.

“You’re impatient, Zel,” he chided her. “Why don’t you come see me? We can talk face to face.”

“Tell me where you are then,” she suggested hopefully.

“Or you tell me where you are,” he replied, his voice turning cold.

“Why, so you can bring everyone over and get me and Gav? You can’t touch us,” she replied.

“It was nice speaking to you, Zel,” Montparnasse replied. There was a rustle on the other end of the phone as he went to hang up.

“Wait!” She shouted desperately. “Please, just let me talk to her!”

They listened silently as a door opened, his footsteps echoed as he walked. It took a few minutes before the phone was dropped on the floor. “Answer it,” he spat.

There was a rustle on the other end of the phone as it was moved. “Hello?” Eponine spoke quietly.

* * *

 

Eponine watched in silence as Brujon walked across the room, a phone gripped tightly in his hand. He stopped in front of her, dropping it on the floor. “Answer it,” he demanded harshly.

She nodded her head as she slowly picked it up, pressing it to her ear. She winced in pain as it touched the freshly forming bruise. “Hello?” She spoke quietly as she looked up at Brujon.

“Is Brujon still there?” Azelma asked, her voice ringing out from the speaker.

She looked up at Brujon as he shook his head slowly. She closed her eyes before she replied. “No,” she lied, swallowing hard.

“Are you hurt?” Azelma asked her worriedly. “I heard what happened.”

“I’ll be fine,” she told her quietly. “You can’t ring Parnasse...”

“Is Combeferre there?” Enjolras’ voice demanded in the background.

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Ferres here.”

“Is he hurt?” He asked, his voice getting louder as he moved closer to the phone.

She looked up at Brujon for what she should reply. He smirked as he shook his head again. “No, he’s fine.”

“Eponine, this is really important. Do you know where you are?” Enjolras asked her.

She blinked back tears as she squeezed her eyes shut. “No,” she lied. “We don’t know where we are…”

“Describe what you see,” he told her. “It’s okay. We’ll find you.”

Brujon scowled as he stepped forward. Eponine hurriedly got to her feet, stumbling back a few feet. “Give me the phone,” he spat.

“Eponine?” Enjolras called down the phone. “Can you hear me?”

“Is that Ep?” Gavroches voice suddenly called. “Eponine! Is that you? Can I talk to her?”

Brujon gritted his teeth as he lunged forward, grabbing the phone from her. Brujon scowled as he stepped out of the office, making his way towards them as Eponine desperately tried to grab the phone off of him. “Shouldn’t have asked that,” Montparnasse spoke down the phone as Brujon grabbed hold of Eponine.

“The warehouse!” she screamed desperately, hoping they’d hear her as Brujon tried to cover her mouth. “The warehouse, Enjorlas!”

Brujon scowled as he threw her against the floor, grabbing her roughly by her hair as he straddled her, holding her down. “Shut up,” he hissed.

She struggled desperately underneath him, trying to throw him off of her. She looked towards Combeferre who watched silently, looking worriedly at Eponine. “The warehouse!” She yelled again as Brujon squeezed his hand tightly around her throat.

She thrashed against the floor as Montparnasse threw the phone down in the corner of the room, taking hold of her arms before she had chance to try and grab at Brujon. Her eyes widened as she tried to turn her head away from them. “Let’s just kill the bitch,” Brujon spat as he dug his nails into her neck.

“No!” Combeferre pleaded. “Don’t kill her. She hasn’t done anything wrong!”

“Your little friends know where you are now. But don’t worry, we’ll be waiting for them,” Montparnasse smirked.

“Don’t kill her!” He shouted. “Kill me. Don’t kill her! Let her go!”

Montparnasse rolled his eyes as he nodded at Brujon. “Got enough buyers for her anyway,” he winked at Combeferre as Brujon let go of her throat.

Combeferre paled as he looked at Montparnasse. “What do you mean?” He asked quietly.

He smirked as let go of her wrists, leaving her to cough on the floor as he stood up. “You know what I mean.”

* * *

 

Musichetta launched herself out of the kitchen, grabbing hold of him as she heard him speak. He’d snuck out when her back was turned but it was too late, he’d heard the end of the phone call just like everyone else had. No one spoke for a few minutes, just staring at the phone silently.

“What warehouse? They’re going to kill her. We have to get to them!” Enjolras told them quietly as he looked between his friends before settling on Azelma.

She shook her head quietly. “I don’t know,” she told him. “I don’t know anything about a warehouse.”

“There’s going to be a lot of warehouses in Paris…” Bahorel pointed.

“Monty took me to a warehouse once,” Gavroche chimed in, looking up at Azelma.

She frowned as she shook her head. “He shouldn’t have done that. Do you remember where it was?”

“It’s near the park! I’ll show you!”

Bahorel shook his head. “We can’t take the kid, he’ll get hurt!”

“He’s the only one that knows the way,” Jehan reasoned.

“He could show us and then come back here,” Courfeyrac shrugged.

“No! I’m coming!” Gavroche insisted stubbornly, crossing his arms against his chest.

“We don’t even have a plan yet,” Feuilly scowled.

Everyone looked up as the door slammed shut. Quickly everyone hurried out of the door, following Enjolras down the stairs.

“Looks like he’s coming then,” Grantaire mumbled to himself.


	10. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras learns more about the Thenardier family, Gavroche leads them to the ice cream place and Thenardier shows up.

Enjolras walked quickly down the street, heading straight for the park whilst the others raced behind him, trying to keep up with his long strides. At some point Bahorel had lifted Gavroche onto his back so they could keep up with Enjolras rather than slow down for the boy.

“That way!” Gavroche yelled, pointing in the direction of the park. Of course all of them knew where the park was but if it humoured the boy long enough to keep him distracted, they would go along with it, all of them except Enjolras of course. Bahorel crossed the road, followed closely with the group of friends as they made their way down the street that the boy had pointed out.

Azelma hung back, watching the blonde man as he continued down the street, avoiding the maze of roads that Gavroche was navigating. He either hadn’t noticed the disappearance of his friends, or he didn’t care. She sighed as she walked faster, catching up with him. “Hey!” She called, trying to get his attention.

He looked up, snapping out of whatever thoughts he had gotten himself lost in and surveyed the girl for a moment before staring ahead of himself again. “Yes?”

“My sister, you know her?” She asked him curiously. He nodded his head briefly but offered no explanation. “You’re her friend?”

“Evidently so,” he replied, rubbing his brow. “Is there a reason you are asking this?”

“She never told me about you,” she shrugged. “I can see her hanging around with them lot, I just never imagined her hanging around with you.”

“Sorry to disappoint you,” he sighed.

“No,” she smiled slightly as she shook her head. “I’m kind of glad. She needs someone like you in her life.”

He frowned as he looked at her. “Why?”

“Look… I don’t know what she’s told you about her life-”

“She hasn’t told me anything,” he interrupted her. “I don’t know _anything_ about her.”

“Don’t be angry with her,” she pleaded. “She had a bad life, we all did. She didn’t get away like me and Gav, she chose to stay there with them. She thought… she thought if she left, that they’d come after us but if she stayed they wouldn’t.”

“And you let her stay?” He asked quietly.

“We didn’t know she was planning on staying,” she chewed her lip. “We ran away at first, she was meant to meet us but she never did. Eventually our parents reported us to the police as missing, they found us. We were taken back there. Our parents put us in care in the end, decided we were too much trouble.”

“And Eponine never tried to run away?”

She shook her head. “I think they got to her,” she told him quietly. “I don’t know what they told her, or did… I don’t know. After that she was quieter, she did whatever they said. She didn’t used to be like that. She used to refuse to do what they wanted her to do. She’d argue with them. She didn’t care if… care if they’d hurt her for it.”

“They _hurt_ you?” He scowled. “You parents were hurting you and you didn’t report it?”

“They were hurting Eponine, she took it all for us, we were younger. She thought it was her responsibility…” She told him quietly. “You don’t understand. When you’re in them situations… you think it’s your own fault, you deserve it because you spilt your drink or you were home a few minutes late or whatever it is… they make you think it’s your fault and if you _do_ realise that it’s not your fault… you think maybe if you’re good enough, they’ll love you and won’t hurt you anymore,” she explained.

Enjolras remained silent as he walked, a frown creasing his face as he walked. “You got out. You could have reported it for her.”

She shook her head. “They always said if we told anyone, we’d regret it. You can see what they’re like… they’d have done it.”

“So you never told anyone?” He sighed.

“No,” she chewed her lip. “She got with Parnasse when she was eighteen. I guess she thought he’d be different. He was, when he was younger. Before the drugs and the drink… she did it with him. She said it was an escape. She thought Parnasse loved her but he turned more and more into our parents… He’s worse than them now but she thinks she can get him to be like he was. She wont admit it, but I think she just wants someone to want her.”

“We want her though,” he told her, chewing his lip. He’d missed all of this. He should have seen the warning signs, he should have known. “We _do_ want her!”

Azelma smiled faintly as she placed her hand on his arm. “I know, but everyone that’s meant to want her and care about her has always hurt her.”

“Not anymore,” he told her. “We won’t let her get hurt again.”

She looked up at him curiously. “Do you love her?”

He frowned as he nodded at the park. “We’re here,” he told her as he sped up again, striding across the road and towards the park. Azelma smiled to herself as she watched him, before hurrying after him again.

* * *

 

Bahorel had set Gavroche down on top of the bench when they had reached the park and that was where he stood where he stood, looking down at the friends that surrounded him, listening to him as he spoke. He was in the middle of a speech that Enjolras could have wrote when Bahorel looked up with a grin as he saw Enjolras and Azelma. “They’re here at last,” he called, grabbing everyone attention.

Enjolras stopped in front of Gavroche, Azelma lingering at the edge of the group beside Grantaire as they all waited for more instructions. “Do you remember which way?” Enjolras asked as he glanced around the park.

Gavroche chewed his lip as he scratched his head. “We went passed an ice cream shop!” He remembered. “Because Monty said that we couldn’t get any even though I wanted some!”

Bahorel grinned as he scooped Gavroche off the bench, dumping him on Feuillys back instead of his own this time. “I know the place,” he told them. “Come on.”

“I really think we should work out if we’re going in the right direction….” Enjolras interrupted as he followed after the group of friends.

Marius gave him a small smile as he walked beside him. “I think Gavroche knows where we’re going.”

Enjolras sighed. “We don’t even have a plan yet.”

“Bahorel and Feuilly came up with one as we walked. Musichetta is going to take Gavroche and Bossuet and wait for us. We’re going to meet at Bahorels place after, we thought it was safer than the Musain or yours and Combeferres apartment,” he explained.

“And then?”

He shrugged. “We just go in there and fight for them.”

Enjolras sighed as he rubbed his brow. “We should ring the police. This isn’t safe.”

* * *

 

Combeferre had waited until the others had left before he tried to lean closer to Eponine. He chewed his lip nervously as he watched her. His head was starting to feel light and sleep seemed welcoming but he had to resist and he had to make sure she was okay. “Ep..?” He whispered. “Ep, are you okay?”

She ignored him as she pulled her knees up against his chest as she sat with her back to him, closing her eyes tightly. After a few moments she shook her head. “Come here,” he pleaded.

She looked up, glancing around the room warily before she crawled towards him, settling beside him in silence. He relaxed as she placed her head against his uninjured shoulder and closed her eyes. He sighed as he rested his head against hers, pressing a kiss into her hair. “We’ll get out of here,” he promised.

“I can untie you,” she told him quietly. “You could run. You’d get away…”

“Only if you’d come with me,” he told her sternly.

She shook her head as she glanced up at him. “I’d distract them, they wouldn’t notice you were gone until you’d gotten far enough away. You’d be safe then.”

“Ep, I’m not leaving you. We’re in this together,” he sighed. He glanced around quickly before looking at her. “Think you can undo my hands a bit?” She looked at him warily before nodding her head. “Just enough so that I can pull them apart if I need to, okay?”

She moved behind him, picking at the end of the tape with her nail. She carefully began pulling at it, trying to be as quiet as possible. Combeferre winced as it pulled at his skin, ripping some of the hairs on his arm out. She stopped when it was left only wrapped around his wrists once, glancing up at him. He tested the tape carefully before nodding his head. “That’ll do,” he told her.

She moved back beside him, leaning against him. “Now what do we do?”

“We wait,” he sighed, staring at the door a head of them. “Get some sleep, Ep. We’ll take it in turns, okay?”

“You’ll wake me if anything happens?” She asked him as she slid down onto the floor, resting her head against his thigh.

“Of course,” he promised.

* * *

 

They came to halt outside of the ice cream shop. Bahorel frowned as he looked around, there were various roads that went off in different directions from the ice cream shop. Some were lined with houses, whilst others were no more that tracks made through fields. “Which way now, kid?”

Gavroche frowned as he scratched his head, pushing himself up further on Feuillys back to try and get a better view. He looked around as he chewed his lip before shoulders slumped. “I don’t know…” he admitted. “I forgot after here…”

There was a chorus of sighs as everyone exchanged looks. Marius and Bossuet split off from the group, wandering around the ice cream shop as they tried to make sense of each of the roads. Feuilly set Gavroche down on the ground as he joined them quietly.

“We have to find them,” Azelma insisted as she looked at the men worriedly. “We can’t just leave them there!”

“We have no plans on giving up on them,” Bahorel reassured her with a small smile as he threw his arm around her shoulder, glancing around. “Let get looking.”

Courfeyrac sighed as he ruffled Gavroches hair, noticing the boys frown as he pushed him towards the ice cream shop. It was one of the old fashioned kind you saw on American sitcom. The owner had bought it and done it up a few years ago. It was slightly run down inside, the paint was starting to flake and the seats were torn but it still did the best ice cream in the whole of Paris, or in Courfeyracs opinion it did. “Lets go get some,” he grinned at the boy stirring him towards the counter.

Gavroche nodded his head as he stepped inside, frowning as he stared down at the ground. Courfeyrac watched him for a few moments, rubbing the back of his neck. “What flavour?” He asked, watching as the boy shrug his shoulders. “I don’t think they sell that.”

“We’re not going to find Ep and it’s all my fault,” Gavroche mumbled.

Courfeyrac gave the server an apologetic look as he guided him to one of the booths and sat him down before taking a seat opposite him at the table. “You’ve done nothing wrong, kid.”

“I’m not a kid!” He insisted. “I’m an adult now!”

Courfeyrac laughed lightly. “We’re going to find your sister, okay?”

“But what if you don’t? What if she’s gone away forever?” Gavroche mumbled as he picked at the table.

Courfeyrac forced a small smile as he watched the lanky boy. “We will find her. She owes me a drink, I’m not letting her get away with not giving it me.”

“She was meant to bring me here for ice cream,” he sighed. “She never comes anymore.”

Courfeyrac frowned slightly. “I’m sure she wants to. She’ll tell you, when we find her.”

“I wanted to find her, so the she’d know it was me and then she’d come visit me again.”

“Well….” Courfeyrac smiled faintly. “You are the one that’s finding her. You’ve brought us here and if you hadn’t brought us this far we wouldn’t be able to find her.”

“Really?” He asked, his face lighting up as he looked up at him.

Courfeyrac nodded his head. “I’ll tell her myself,” he promised.

The door swung open as Bahorel stepped in, heading straight over to them. “We think we’ve found something. Azelma saw a car, she said she recognised it. We’re going to follow it,” he told them.

Courfeyrac nodded as he stood up, smiling slightly as Gavroche slipped his hand into his. “I owe you ice cream,” he told him. “Come on kid.”

* * *

 

Montparnasse smirked as he leaned back in his seat, his legs swung up onto the desk. He balanced his knife on the end of his finger as he waited, watching the clock as he ticked by. Claquesous and Brujon had busied themselves in a game of cards in the corner of the room but he had no interest in joining them.

“Watching the clock doesn’t make time move faster,” Claquesous commented as he leaned back on the crate he was using as a seat. “They’ll show up.”

“Probably late,” Brujon smirked as he threw down his cards on the pile and stood up, shoving his crate back as he grabbed his beer off the side.

“Do you know how much it cost me to get them two fools out of prison?” Montparnasse scowled.

“I would have left Thenardier in there, if I was you. He’s a fool,” Brujon told him as he peered out of the door, checking on their prisoners with a smirk before he sat opposite Montparnasse at the desk.

“He owes me,” Montparnasse shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s always about money with you,” Claquesous laughed as he rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t it for all of us though?” Brujon grinned as he took a swig of his beer before chucking the empty bottle down on the side. “Surprised Theodule even did it, to be honest.”

Montparasse shrugged his shoulders. “He wanted the brat again. He can have her,” he spat as he threw his knife at the door, watching as it sunk into the damp wood.

“You could have sold her for more,” Brujon pointed out. “Made back more than what her Father owes you.”

Montparnasse smirked as he got up to retrieve the knife from the door and wiped on the sleeve of his suit. “I have an arrangement with Theodule already.”

Brujon raised his eyebrow as he watched Montparnasse, tilting his head to the side. “And what’s that?”

“You’ll see,” Montparnasse told him as he glanced up. Outside tires crunched as they rolled over the gravel and he quickly stepped out of the small office, closely followed by Brujon and Claquesous. He paused momentarily as he opened the door, stepping back as the three men entered.

“You took your time,” the eldest of the three men spat as he lunged for Montparnasse, closing his hand around his throat.

Montparnasse rolled his eyes as he shoved at the man, easily removing the hand from his throat. “Don’t take it out on me, your brats over there.”

“I’ll deal with her later,” he spat as he eyed the two prisoners carefully, locking eyes with Combeferre. “Who’s he?”

Claquesous grinned as he glanced at Combeferre. “One of them rich boys she’s been hanging around with.”

“Is that so?” He scowled as he crossed the room, reaching him in only a few strides. Combeferre swallowed as he forced himself to look up at the man. “He looks shit. What did you do to him?”

Claquesous rolled his eyes. “He’s just over reacting,” he told him simply. “It’s only a small cut.”

“You stabbed me,” Combeferre corrected him hoarsely.

Eponine stirred as she buried her face in his lap, mumbling against his leg as she kept her eyes firmly squeezed shut.

“Get up, girl,” the man spat as he aimed a kick at her ribs.

Combeferre gritted his teeth as he glared up at him. “Leave her alone.”

Eponine swallowed as she slowly opened her eyes, forcing herself to sit up. “Dad…” She whispered.

Thenarider rolled his eyes as he watched her. “You lost us some money.”

“I’ll make it back,” she insisted. “It wont take me long.”

“Are you stupid?” He snapped. “It’s too late for that now. You’re going to regret it.”

“You touch her face before I’ve had her and I’ll drive you straight back to that prison,” Theodule called out as he crossed the room, grinning down at Eponine. “Get up.”

She shuddered as she stared up at the man from the poked game before she slowly stood up, pressing her back up against the wall. He grabbed her roughly by her arm, shoving her forward. “Have fun with him instead,” Theodule grinned at Thenarider as he shoved her towards the office, smirking as he passed Montparnasse.

Combeferre closed his eyes tightly as he heard the office door shut at the other side of the room. He didn’t want to think of what he was going to do to her, and he didn’t have chance to either as he felt a cold blade press against his throat. “You can’t kill me,” he told them quietly.

“I sure as hell can,” Thenarider spat as he dug the knife against his throat, the tip pricking his skin. He gritted his teeth as he felt a small dot of blood trickle down his neck.

“Kill him and we’ll make nothing from him,” Montparnasse pointed out as he joined them, looking down at the student. “They’ll pay to get his body back but not as much as they would if he was alive.”

Thenarider scowled as he turned to Montparnasse. “Are you trying to tell me what to do?” He demanded. “I practically raised you. I’m in charge, I give the orders.”

“You’re also the fool that always gets arrested,” Montparnasse pointed out. “I’m telling you. If you kill him you wont get half as much.”

“I know what I’m doing,” He snapped in reply as he turned his attention back to the student. “I hope he’s a screamer.”

“I wont scream for you,” he snapped. “You’re disgusting.”

Thenardier laughed as he crouched in front of him, leaning closer to him. “And what makes you say that, boy?”

Combeferre turned his face away as he tried to choke on the mans rancid breath in face. “You’re letting them hurt your daughter,” he spat. “Your own daughter.”

“She’s a stupid brat, doesn’t know what’s good for her,” he told him, grabbing him roughly by the hair and turning him back to face him. “So, tell me. Why do you care about her?”

“I care about her because she’s my friend,” he snapped. “She’s funny and smart and she deserves it.”

“Ponines been getting in his bed without telling you,” Thenardier scoffed as he looked up at Montparnasse.

He gritted his teeth as he glared at Combeferre, holding his knife tightly. “And he’s going to pay for that,” he spat as he stepped closer.

Combeferre locked eyes with Montparnasse as he stared up at him. “You don’t deserve her.”

“She’s just a slut,” he spat as he aimed a kick at Combeferre, his shoe making contact with his stomach. Combeferre gritted his teeth as he doubled over, keeping his wrists still behind his back. _Not yet_.

“He doesn’t have anything to say for himself now,” Thenarider laughed as he watched, yanking Combeferres head back up.

He gritted his teeth as he stared at the two men. “I’m sure you’ve slept with more people than she has,” he told Montparasse quietly. “So what does that make you, a slut as well?”

He lunged forward, his fist making contact with Combeferres face over and over. After a few moments, Thenardier intervened, yanking Montparnasse away from him. “Leave him,” he snapped. “We want money out of him.”

Combeferre closed his eyes as he bowed his head. He was losing his strength and his shoulder still hurt but he had to keep himself awake. He gritted his teeth as he waited for something to happen but when he looked up he found Thenardier and Montparnasse glaring at each venomously.

“If it wasn’t for me you’d still be locked away in there,” Montparnasse spat.

“And you’d be living on the streets without any money,” Thenardier retorted.

“I could survive without you.”

“So why don’t you?” The older of the two challenged smugly.

“Because I have morals. I have loyalties here and I wont turn my back on them.”

“Pathetic,” Thenardier drawled as he looked the man up and down. Without warning Montparnasse lunged forward, drawing his knife out of his pocket and bringing it up to the others throat but he wasn’t fast enough and Thenarider had his knife in his own hand, the tip place over Montparnasses heart.

Combeferre watched silently, chewing his lip. At some point Claquesous had stalked off outside along with the new comer, no one was here to break up the fight. If he was lucky one of them would knock the other out, leaving him with only one of them but if Montparnasse won, no one would be there to stop him hurting him.

Neither of them noticed as a scream rung out behind them, bordering on hysterical. He couldn’t stop himself as he yanked his wrists, removing a few of the remaining hairs on his wrists as he stumbled to his feet, his head swaying as he headed for the door. Everyone was moving with him as he gripped his shoulder tightly, gasping for breath. By the time he’d reached the door he was exhausted and Montparnasse had finally noticed that their prisoner had moved and was covering the distance between them quickly.

Combeferre shoved the office door open, rougher than he intended and stepped inside, gripping the desk tightly for support as he stared at the man with his back to him. Eponine was backed up in the corner of the room, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she anticipated what would come next. “Let her go,” Combeferre rasped.

“Kill him!” Montparnasse yelled as Theodule turned around to face the medical student, a cruel grin playing on his lips. “Get rid of him!”

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Thenariders voice rung out behind of Montparnasse but no one had chance to do anything as Combeferre swayed, trying to keep hold of the desk before he crumpled onto the floor.

 

 


	11. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue comes for Eponine and Combeferre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dubious consent - Mentions of dubious consent but it doesn't lead anywhere, just leading up to an act before being interrupted.

Eponine screamed as she lunged forward, shouting Combeferres name over and over as she watched his lifeless body crumpled against the ground. He couldn’t be dead. She needed him. She grabbed the desk as she felt the arms around her waist trying to pull her away from him as she tried to reach him, _touch him_ , make sure he was still with her but before she could reach out to touch him she was being thrown against the floor. She gasped as her ribs made contact with the floor, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to push herself up. It hurt more than she thought possible. She’d had broken ribs before but this was different. She didn’t care though, she had to reach him but Montparnasse was already knelt over him, slapping at his face.

“Get rid of him,” Thenardier ordered. “We ain't keeping a dead guy here.”

“What do you suggest we do? Go dump him somewhere? His friends know we have him!” Brujon spat.

“We’ll say he ran off. Make sure they never find the body!”

“I’m not moving him! I don’t want my fingerprints all over him!”

Eponine gritted her teeth as she dragged herself towards him, trying to push Parnasse away from him. He scowled at her as he shoved her back before hitting him harder. “He’s still alive,” he informed them. “He’s breathing.”

“Stop hurting him!” Eponine shouted as she sat back against the desk, closing her eyes tightly.

“For Gods sake, shut the brat up!” Montparnasse ordered, looking towards Theodule.

“Gladly, I don’t want anything to do with this,” he told him as he walked towards the door. “With me.”

Eponine looked down at Combeferre hesitantly, brushing her fingers against his cheek before slowly getting to her feet. She blinked back tears as she carefully stepped over him and followed Theodule numbly, wrapping her arms around herself.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they finished him off in there,” he told her as he crossed the room and headed towards the crates they’d played poker on earlier. She froze as she looked at the blood on the floor where Combeferre had been sat, chewing her lip. Had he lost that much blood? How hadn’t she noticed? She’d failed him… she should have helped him.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the man gripped her arm tightly, his fingers digging into her arm. “I said get on the crates,” he ordered.

She sat on the edge of the crate and squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for him to do something. The sound of a zipper being undone rang through the air followed by the rustling of fabric. She opened her eyes slowly as she glanced at him, he’d thrown his jacket on the floor along with his shirt and he was stood looking at her expectantly. “Get on with it.”

She shook her head as she held her arms around herself tighter, ignoring the way it made her ribs throb even more. He scowled at her as he stepped forward, grabbing her by her hair. She squeezed her eyes shut as she shook her head, refusing to move.

“Get up,” he snarled as he pulled her to her feet anyway, forcing her to stand as he yanked at the hem of her top. Take it off.”

She shoved him away as she took a step back, staring down at her feet. This wasn’t happening. Combeferre shouldn’t be hurt and she shouldn’t have been there and it was all just a bad dream… but it _wasn’t._

He grabbed her by her arms, backing her up against the wall as he pressed his weight against her.

* * *

They followed the car quietly, managing to stay fairly hidden between the trees. It sped down the road, coming to a halt outside an old warehouse that from a distance looked abandoned. Three people got out of the car and made their way inside as the doors were opened for them.

“We can’t just go rushing in there,” Enjolras told them quietly as they made their way through an overgrown field that ran along the side of the road. At some point Courfeyrac had hauled Gavroche onto Bahorels back to stop him getting scratched by the thorns and Grantaire was helping Azelma step over them the best he could.

“I don’t think we can leave them in their much longer,” Jehan pointed out.

Enjolras sighed as he rubbed his brow, leading the group through the rest of the field. “I don’t know how we’re going to do this…” He voiced again.

“Stop worrying,” Bahorel called to him. “It’s fine. We’ll just… improvise.”

“You sure that’s a smart thing to do?” Feuilly asked, raising his eyebrow at his friend.

He shrugged his shoulders, jostling Gavroche in the process. “It’s the only thing we can do.”

“How about me, you, Feuilly and Bahorel go over there and we’ll see what we can hear. If we need back up, we wave everyone else over?” Courfeyrac offered.

“I’m coming,” Grantaire told them sternly. “I’m not staying here.”

“And neither am I! That’s my _sister_ in there!” Azelma protested.

“I’m going with her,” Gavroche added, speaking straight after his sister.

Courfeyrac sighed. “Fine, Grantaire you’re coming. The other two, you’re staying here. We’re only going to go listen and see what’s going on. That’s all.”

“Don’t go running in there,” Enjolras told Grantaire coldly. “We don’t need you getting into this mess as well.”

Grantaire scowled at him. “I’m not going to do anything stupid. I don’t want to see my best friend dead!”

“Dead?” Gavroche whispered, looking at Azelma worriedly.

“Smart move,” Azelma scowled as she shoved him hard. “No ones dead, Gav.”

“But he said…”

“I didn’t mean it, kid,” Grantaire sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Can we just get on with this..?”

Bahorel nodded as Feuilly helped Gavroche off of his back, handing him over to Bossuet whilst Azelma continued to try and reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

The small group followed Enjolras across what they assumed was meant to be some kind of car park and stopped in front of the building. “Are there any windows?” Bahorel shrugged as he wandered off, looking around the outside of the building for any way that they could look inside. “Courfeyrac, Feuilly go see if there are any other doors to get inside.”

Grantaire frowned as he pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen for any noise inside. “There’s shouting…” He told him quietly.

Enjolras chewed his lip as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m ringing the police,” he decided. “We can’t do this alone! We’ll get them killed!”

Grantaire frowned at him. “I don’t think that’s a smart idea…”

“Why isn’t it?” He spat. “Our friends are in there, they could be dead for all we know!”

He shook his head. “They wont kill her, she’s worth too much to them.”

“And Ferre?”

Grantaire looked down as he pressed his ear closer, trying to listen. “I don’t know…” He admitted.

 

Bahorel returned a few minutes later, waving them over from the corner of the building. Enjolras instantly rushed towards him, Grantaire trailing behind him. He spared a glance over towards where their friends waited in the field before he joined the fighter and their leader, glancing around. Sure enough there was a window about half way down the building. It was coated in a thick coat of dirt but it seemed easy enough to look inside through.

Enjolras instantly walked over it, wiping some of the dirt away as he pressed his face close to the window and used his hand to try and shield some of the light from his eyes. If he squinted enough he could make out two figures on the other side of the room but he couldn’t quite make out who they were.

Grantaire joined him, peering in through the window as Courfeyrac appeared a few moments later, shrugging his shoulders. “No other way in, or out.”

“Other than the windows,” Bahorel pointed out. “But theres not many and all the others seem to be boarded up.”

“I think it’s Eponine,” Grantaire decided at last, pressing his face even closer to the glass. “I don’t know about the guy…”

“Then where’s Ferre?”Enjolras asked, worry slipping into his voice. “If he’s not with her…”

“There’s doors, maybe he’s in another room…” Grantaire offered.

“And the other guys? Montparnasse, Brujon… all of them, where are they?”

“I don’t know,” Grantaire admitted quietly.

“We need to do something,” Bahorel told them at last.

“Feuilly is trying to get a board off the window at the back, we could go in that way and surprise them…” Courfeyrac offered. “We could split up. I’ll go in with Feuilly and you three go around the front and through that door. We’ll have them trapped.”

“We don’t know how many of them there are in there,” Enjolras pointed out as he pushed away from the window.

“We have backup out here,” Grantaire sighed, glancing back over at the field. “They don’t know that.”

“It’s the only thing we can do,” Bahorel pointed out quietly.

Enjolras nodded his head slowly. “Fine… fine, we’ll do that.”

Bahorel smiled slightly as he smacked his friend on the back. “Let’s get this over with then.”

 

Feuilly finally managed to yank the board off of the wall and placed it down against the side of the building. Courfeyrac was instantly at his side, glancing into the dark room. “Can’t see anything…” He sighed.

“I guess we’ll just have to feel our way around then, wont we,” Courfeyrac shrugged as he dusted some broken glass out of the way and perched himself on the rotten window frame. He swung his legs inside before slowly lowering himself into the room. “I found the floor..”

“It’s always good to know there’s a floor,” Feuilly commented as he copied his actions, stepping beside Courfeyrac in the room. “Now we just have to find the door…”

“If there is one,” Courfeyrac pointed out as he found the wall and began feeling along it as Feuilly did the same, going in the opposite direction.

They carefully maneuverer their way around the room, feeling at the wall for a door silently. The other guys were waiting until they heard Courfeyrac or Feuilly speak before they were going to enter through the door at the front of the building.

“Fuck!” Courfeyrac groaned as he kicked something hard, sending it tumbling to the ground with a crash. They both froze as they listened to the silence outside the room. Neither of them dared to breath, let alone move as they waited… and waited… “Do you think..?”

“No one’s coming…” Feuilly whispered as he slowly began feeling around the room again. “I think I found it!”

“Great,” Courfeyrac grumbled as he limped over to the door, feeling for the door handle. He placed his hand on it, about to push it down when the door was thrown open.

“I’m telling you, I heard something!” Brujon snapped as he pointed a torch into the room and shone is around. Feuilly grabbed Courfeyrac, pressing him against the wall behind the door as they froze.

“Probably just some cat or something,” Claquesous told him, adjusting the mask over his face as he looked around. “See, I told you. You’re hearing things!”

“There’s something in here,” he spat as he grabbed the crowbar off of his friend and stepped inside, slowly looking around.

Feuilly looked at Courfeyrac quietly, they were going to get caught if they didn’t do something soon… He threw himself forward, grabbing Brujon from behind as he wrapped his arm around his throat and tried to grab the crowbar. “What the hell!” Brujon yelled in confusion as he tried to throw the man off of him. “Get in here!”

Claquesous lunged for Feuilly, managing to grab the man around his waist as he yanked at him desperately. Courfeyrac was about to throw himself forward and join in the scrabble but quickly changed his mind. He slipped around the door unnoticed and looked around the room that he stood in. Opposite him was the door where their friends were waiting and he quickly began to walk towards it until he stopped, hearing a noise from the corner of the room he turned on his heels, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the man stood pressed up against Eponine.

“I wouldn’t do that,” he called to him, walking towards him warily.

The man looked up, a cruel smile spreading across his lips as he took a knife from his pocket and pressed it to her throat. “Looks like we got ourselves a hero,” he told her, digging the knife into her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut as she managed to move one of her arms and grip his wrist tightly.

“Let her go,” Courfeyrac ordered as he stopped a few feet behind him.

“What are you going to do about it?”

He shrugged his shoulders as he watching him. He hadn’t actually thought about what he was going to do… He didn’t have any kind of weapon on him and he didn’t currently have any backup either. Where the hell was Bahorel when you needed him?

He froze as he heard a door open behind him, two sets of footsteps sounding around the room. They definitely didn’t belong to his friends. “What the hell is going on in here?” Montparnasse demanded as he walked towards Courfeyrac. “Where are the other two?”

“Somewhere over there,” Theodule waved vaguely in the direction of the room that Courfeyrac had appeared from. The door was still open and from wheat he could make out, Feuilly was still in the middle of fighting them.

“Tie this one up,” Thenardier ordered as he nodded at Courfeyrac. “He looks like a rich one as well.”

“Where’s Combeferre?” He demanded as he turned on the spot to face the other men.

Montparnasse laughed as he stopped in front of him. “He’s being looked after by our friend.”

“If he’s hurt, we’ll make you pay!” He snapped, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

“What? You? There’s no one else here, or haven’t you noticed that?” He grinned as he pulled the knife out of his pocket and balanced it on the end of his finger. “Shame if you ran into my knife.”

Courfeyrac was about to retaliate as the door swung open behind them, taking everyone by surprise as Bahorel, Grantaire and Enjolras joined them. “About time,” Courfeyrac muttered.

“We want our friends back,” Enjolras told them coldly. “You have about five minutes before the police turn up.”

“Bullshit,” Thenardier laughed as he stepped towards him. “You haven’t rung them.”

“Do you really want to risk it?” Bahorel asked as he stepped up to the man, blocking him from reaching his friends. Thenardier stopped as he eyed Bahorel up and down, his eyes running over his muscles before he decided better and he took a step back.

“You’re friends dead,” Montparnasse sneered. “That geeky looking one, we killed him.”

“No,” Eponine whispered as she struggled against the man that still held the knife to her throat. “No, you haven’t!”

“Shut up,” he spat as he glanced over his shoulder. “You don’t know anything.”

“I know you wouldn’t kill him if you could get some money!”

“I knew you were stupid,” he smirked as he turned his back to her as he continued to speak. “People still pay for the bodies. He was getting in the way.”

“No!” Enjolras roared as he marched towards Montparnasse. Both Courfeyrac and Bahorel were quicker, shielding him from the criminal. They really didn’t need Enjolras getting injured as well right now.

Montparnasse laughed as he rolled his eyes. “What are these? Your bodyguards? Down boys.”

Bahorel narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward. “I suggest you tell your friend to take the knife away from the girls throat, and you call your other friends back from that cupboard over there and then, you pack up your things and you go before you all get arrested.”

Montparnasse narrowed his eyes. “You heard him, Theodule. Put the slut down.”

“She’s not a slut,” Bahorel spat as he threw a punch, hitting his hard in the jaw. Montparnasse stumbled back as he clutched his jaw. “Get going.”

“You know what, on second thoughts… kill her,” Montparnasse ordered.

Theodule paused as he looked over him. “I ain't a killer.”

Thenardier turned on the spot and headed towards them, grabbing the knife off of Theodule. “You aint my girl,” he told Eponine as he gripped her hair tightly and yanked her head back to expose her neck. She let out a small yelp as she struggled, trying to free herself.

Enjolras shove past them before anyone else could react, launching himself at the man. He knocked the knife from his hand as he threw punch after punch, shoving him away from Eponine. “Don’t touch her,” he shouted, grabbing the knife off of the floor.

Thenardier scowled as he backed down, taking a step back. “Get out of here,” he told Theodule as he crossed the room, grabbing Montparnasse by the arm and digging his nails in. “The police are coming, I don’t give a damn what you do but I’m a wanted man. I’m not going back there.”

“We’re all wanted men,” Claquesous snapped as he stepped out of the room, dragging a bloodied Feuilly behind him, followed closely by Brujon.

“Should have killed him,” Montparnasse snapped as he looked over to them.

“So the police can find the body when they get here? I have enough blood on my hands,” Brujon snapped as he shoved Feuilly towards his friends. Courfeyrac caught him, wrapping his arm around his waist to keep his friend steady.

“So you’re all going to run away? Cowards!” Montparnasse snapped. “Go on then, go! And don’t forget to take that stupid lump with you.”

Brujon rolled his eyes as he disappeared into the office, appearing a few moments later with Gueulemer in tow. “Are you staying then?”

Montparnasse ignored them as he turned back to them, sneering as he looked past the friends that had made a barrier between him and Eponine. “I always thought you were useless. Should have got rid of you whilst I had the chance,” he spat as he looked down at her where she sat on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. “They only care about you because you’re a good fuck. That’s all you’re good for.”

Enjolras narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward. “We care about her because she deserves it. We care about her because she’s smart and a good friend. We care about her because she needs us, because we don’t treat her like you do.”

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a little crush,” Montparnasse laughed as he looked down at him. “You know she’s scum like us. She’s a thief, a criminal. She’s from the streets.”

“I don’t care,” He told him honestly. “I don’t care about the things _you_ have made her do. That doesn’t define her.”

“We need to find Ferre,” Bahorel sighed as he looked at Enjolras. “Leave him, we don’t have time for this.”

“I told you, he’s dead,” Montparnasse smirked.

Feuilly shoved away from Courfeyrac, lunging at the criminal angrily. Bahorel was beside him instantly, grabbing him roughly as they managed to wrestle him to the floor. “Find him!” Bahorel shouted.

Courfeyrac and Enjolras instantly lunged across the room, heading for the door where the other man had come from. Grantaire stared after them for a moment before turning back to look at Eponine. He hesitantly approached her, kneeling down beside her as he wrapped his arms around her. She sniffed as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. “It’s okay,” he breathed, running his fingers through her hair as she leaned into him. “We’ve got you.”

“Where’s Ferre?” She asked him quietly as she glanced across the room.

He chewed his lip as he followed her gaze. “Let’s just wait,” he told her quietly. “Enj and Courf have him, okay?”

 

Enjolras hesitantly pushed the door open and stepped inside, glancing around the small office. He froze as he looked over at Combeferre, sat in the corner of the room against the wall with his head lolled to the side. His shirt was covered in blood from the wound in his shoulder and his face was worryingly pale.

Courfeyrac moved past him, crouching in front of their friend as he gripped his uninjured shoulder. “Combeferre?” He called loudly. “Ferre, can you hear me?”

Enjolras swallowed hard as he moved forward, taking his wrist as he pressed his fingers to his vein, closing his eyes tightly as he felt for a pulse. Courfeyrac waited silently, watching him warily. “There’s a pulse… just…” He told him quietly.

“There’ll be an ambulance here soon,” he insisted as he pulled his jacket off and draped it over their friend. “It’s going to be okay, Enj. It’s Ferre, he’s always okay.”

“Courf?” Combeferre breathed as he tried to force his eyes open. He grunted in pain as he tried to sit up.

Courfeyrac placed his hand on his shoulder gently, stopping him from moving. “That’s right,” he told him. “And Enj.”

“Ep… you have to help her…” He told them as he forced his eyes open, looking up at them worriedly. “They have her…”

“Grantaires with her now, I think,” Courfeyrac told him as he glanced towards the door. “We’re going to get you to the hospital.”

Combeferre rested his head back against the wall as he grabbed hold of Enjolras’ wrist. His grip was weak but he didn’t pull away as Combeferre took a few moments, taking a few sharp breaths. “Don’t blame her.”

“Ferre…” He sighed as he looked down. “Just stay awake, okay?”

“Promise me,” he told him as he let go of him and moved his hand to his wound, pressing against it as his face screwed up in pain.

“I’m going to go look for the ambulance…” Enjolras told them quietly as he stood up slowly, glancing over at Combeferre before stepping out of the room.

He ignored everyone as he stepped outside, their friends instantly moved from the field and hurried towards him as he appeared, everyone looking for answers. “Musichetta, wait out here for the ambulance with Gav-”

“He’s already inside,” Jehan pointed out as the boy disappeared inside the room.

“I think it’s best everyone just waits out here…” He sighed as he stared at the road, waiting for the flashing sirens to appear.

“Are they okay?” Marius asked him quietly.

After a few moments Enjolras shook his head. “Ferres not… Ferres injured but Eponine is fine.”

Azelma chewed her lip as she slipped inside, going in search of her sister as she left the others stood there. Jehan rung his hands nervously. “We can wait out here for the ambulance, you can go back inside…”

“I imagine they’ll want us to make statements,” Enjolras continued as if he hadn’t heard them. Musichetta exchanged glances with Bossuet as she stepped forward. “They’ll want to know everything…”

“I think you need to sit down,” she told him gently as she placed her hand in his shoulder. “I think you’re in shock.”

“No,” he snapped. “What we need is for the ambulance and for the police to get here so Ferre doesn’t die! Where the hell are they?”

“Calm down,” Jehan intervened as he watched, his brow creased as he stepped forward. “Getting angry wont get them here faster.”

“I think that’s them now,” Bossuet told him as he glanced over his shoulder. “Look, there they are.”

“About time,” Enjolras snapped as he stepped forward, watching as the vehicles pulled up. “They got away! They all ran off except one of them!” He shouted as the police officers stepped out of the car.

“Enjolras!” Musichetta snapped as she grabbed their friend, pulling him back. “Let them do their job!”

* * *

 

Enjolras held Gavroche tightly in her arms as she buried her face in his hair. Grantaire and Azlema sat on either side of her, their arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. Eponine hadn’t spoke since Gavroche had appeared. She’d been content to hold on to him whilst Bahorel and Feuilly managed to keep Montparnasse away from them at the other side of the room. Whatever Motparnasse had tried to shout at them had been stopped by Bahorels fist and he hadn’t tried again.

“Eponine Thenardier?” A voice asked.

Grantaire glanced up at the paramedic that stood over them. His arms tightened around her as she stayed silent, chewing his lip. “Ep?” He whispered.

She hesitantly looked up, moving her face away from her brothers hair as she stared up at the man warily. “We need to examine you and take you to the hospital.”

She shook her head as Grantaire took her hand. “I don’t need hospital,” she told him quietly. “You need to look at Ferre! He’s hurt, _please._ ”

“My colleagues are with your friend,” he informed her as he crouched down in front of her. “It’s important we examine you as well.”

She swallowed hard. “I’ll stay with you,” Grantaire promised as she looked at him. “I can, can’t I?”

The paramedic nodded his head. “We can only take one of you in the ambulance with her.”

“I want to go with Ferre,” she told them as she glanced around him. “I need to know he’s okay.”

“It’s better if we take you in separate ambulances. We can check how he’s doing at the hospital.”

She shook her head as she pushed Gavroche off of her lap and stood up, gritting her teeth as she clutched at her ribs. “No, I need to know now!”

“Ep, calm down,” Grantaire told her gently as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Azelma scooped Gavroche up and moved across the room, ignoring his protests as she wrestled him out of the door and outside.

“I need to know,” she insisted, looking at Grantaire worriedly. “He was hurt. He was bleeding…”

“I know,” he told her gently. “But we need to get you looked at as well. Let them look after Ferre, we’ll only get in the way. I’ll find out how he is now, okay? I’ll ask Courf.”

She nodded her head slowly as Grantaire took a blanket off of the paramedic and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Come on,” he whispered, leading her towards the door.

Eponine chewed her lip as she glanced at the room where Combeferre was. The small office was crowded by paramedics whilst Enjolras and Courfeyrac stood silently outside, waiting for some news on their friend. She looked at Enjolras nervously, reaching for his hand. “Enj..?” She whispered. He glanced at her as he pulled his hand away before dropping his eyes to the floor.

Grantaire scowled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, looking at Enjolras as he walked her past him. “Let’s just go.”


	12. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the hospital. Enjolras takes his anger out.

The ride to the hospital had been a blur. There were people talking to her and about her, asking her hundreds of questions which most of them seemed to be irrelevant. All she wanted to know was how Combeferre was but no one had an answer for her. She’d insisted on walking despite the paramedics protests and Grantaire had stayed glued to her side with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist to keep her steady as they were guided down endless corridors.

It hadn’t taken them long to examine in her. A few broken ribs and mostly just minor wounds that would heal on their own and bruises that they could do nothing for but they insisted on her staying a few days for observation anyway. They’d banned her from seeing any of their friends, insisting that she needed sleep. Not even Gavroche and Azelma had been allowed to see her.

“I want to go home,” she told Grantaire quietly as she leaned back against him. “I don’t want to be here…”

He shushed her as he ran his fingers through her hair, untangling the knots. They’d been alone in the cubicle for the past hour. “Just try and get some sleep.”

She remained silent as they sat there, occasionally a trolly would be rolled past on squeaky wheels or someone else would pass by talking to a friend. It was fairly late now and it seemed that most of the patients were asleep. The nurses had told them to call if they needed anything and Grantaire had pulled the curtains most of the way shut, leaving a small gap for the occasional nurse to pop her head through.

Finally Eponine shifted, chewing her lip. “I want to know how Ferre is,” she insisted quietly, her hands moving restlessly in her lap. Grantaire frowned slightly as he wrapped his arms carefully around her waist, avoiding touching her ribs as she relaxed slightly against him, settled between his legs with her head rested back against his chest.

“I know you do,” he sighed as he sunk down in the bed with her. He wanted to know how Combeferre was as much as she did but for starters, he didn’t even know where in the hospital he would be. He hadn’t left her side since they’d arrived. He pressed a kiss to forehead as she rolled onto her side and pressed back against him as he moved with her, placing her hand over his. “I’ll find out for when you wake up.”

“I’m not tired,” she insisted, yawning despite what she had said as she tugged the cover up to her chin. He sighed quietly as he watched her, gently stroking her hair for a few minutes without disturbing her until her breathing began to even out and she drifted into sleep. He carefully maneuvered his hands, slipping his phone from his pocket.

* * *

 

Enjolras had been restless since he’d arrived at the hospital alongside Combeferre. They’d taken him to the intensive care unit and there were more wires connected to him than Enjolras had ever seen. Machines beeped steadily, his heart beat mapped out on a screen and various nurses and doctors came, checking the oxygen mask over his face and his pulse before leaving again with no news for him. They’d said he’d lost a lot of blood, he was lucky to be alive but there was a long road ahead of him. They’d stitched up the wound and given him a blood transfusion to make up for the blood that he’d lost.

He’d managed to sit still for the first half an hour but now hours had passed and Combeferre hadn’t woken up yet, he hadn’t made any sign of improving. He’d been fine until they’d moved him into the ambulance and for a few brief minutes his heart had stopped all together. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it viciously as he shook his head. He wasn’t going to lose his best friend.

“Here,” Jolys voice rung softly from behind him as he turned around, finding his friend stood in his doctors coat as he held out a cup of coffee to him. He gave him a sort of smile as Enjolras took it, taking a sip from it. “I thought you might need it.”

“Thanks,” he sighed as he turned to look at Combeferre, chewing his lip. “Will he be okay, Joly?”

Joly hesitated as he took the chart from the end of the bed and ran his eyes over it, pausing now and again to run his finger along the paper as he checked the figures over. “I can’t say,” he told him quietly. “It depends on how he improves…”

“He _has_ to improve,” he told him quietly. “He’s Combeferre. We _need_ him! He can’t die! That’s selfish!”

Joly frowned as he placed his hand on Enjolras’ arm. “I think Combeferre will try and fight this the best he can. He won’t leave us without a fight.”

“I can’t lose him,” Enjolras told him quietly. “He’s _always_ been there. All my life… since we were kids together. He doesn’t get to do this! He doesn’t just get to die without saying goodbye! He doesn’t just get to leave us!”

“Enjolras,” Joly tried to intervene, grabbing the coffee from his hands before he could spill it.

“No,” Enjolras snapped, setting his jaw as he stared at the bed. “He made me a promise. When we were seven years old, we promised each other we’d never leave each other behind! I won’t let him break his promise! Ferre doesn’t do that!”

“I know,” he told him quietly. “He won’t if he can help it.”

“He doesn’t get to die like this. He won’t die because of them,” Enjolras told him, his voice breaking as he stared at his friend. He didn’t move as he felt Jolys arms wrap around him, pulling him into an embrace. He didn’t even realise there were tears streaming down his face until he looked down at Jolys coat, noticing the wet drops that covered his shoulder. He hastily wiped his face, taking the coffee from his hand. “I told him he shouldn’t have brought her back to ours…”

“What are you talking about?” Joly frowned as he watched Enjolras take the seat beside Combeferres bed.

“Eponine… she’s trouble,” he told him quietly, accepting the handkerchief that Joly offered him.

Joly was taken aback at first as he watched his friend before clearing his voice. “Eponine didn’t get a choice in any of this. She didn’t pick her life or her family.”

“She should have left, got a better life away from them,” he told him quietly. “Then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Maybe you were the better life, Enjolras.”

Enjolras frowned as he looked up, opening his mouth to say something but he didn’t get chance. He watched as Joly left the room, frowning slightly. He sighed as he placed his hand over Combeferres, squeezing lightly.

A few minutes later his phone buzzed. He ignored at first, deciding whatever it was could wait before it vibrated a few minutes later, and then again and again. He reluctantly took the phone from his pocket, seeing the four texts from Grantaire. He sighed as he opened them, reading them in order.

_Ep wants 2 no how Ferre is_

_I no ur with him pls just tell me? Itll make her feel better_

_Dont do this 2 her just tell me_

_If u dont tell me im honestly going 2 come find u_

He scowled as he threw the phone down on the side, when it vibrated again he grabbed it off of the side and turned it off, resting his head against the mattress next to Combeferres arm as he sighed, closing his eyes. “Don’t go anywhere,” he told him quietly as he yawned.

* * *

 

The waiting room was packed, mostly filled by the friends that had followed the ambulances to the hospital and were refusing to move until they got to see both of their friends and know they were alive. Feuilly had been bandaged up and the few cuts that he’d achieved during his earlier fight had been sewn shut and he was now sat back in the waiting room with the others.

Bahorel took up three of the chairs as he lay across them, Feuilly sat on the floor leaning back against him, using his ribs as a headrest. Gavroche was perched on Azelmas lap, fast asleep as his sister nervously braided his hair. Marius had disappeared earlier on to go check in with his girlfriend. Bossuet was sat with Musichetta, Jehan on the other side of her clutching her hand for dear life whilst Courfeyrac merely paced back in forth through the waiting room, looking up every time a doctor passed in the hope that it would be Joly with some sort of news.

Bahorel scowled as their friend walked back past them for what must have been at least the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. They’d been here for six hours now and heard nothing. “Sit down, you’re making me dizzy.”

“I think I’d have to spin around to make you feel dizzy,” Courfeyrac reasoned but did as he was ordered anyway, throwing himself on the floor beside Feuilly. He sighed as he laid down, placing in his head in the fighters lap. “Why is there no news?”

“No news is good news,” Jehan called quietly as he looked at Musichetta. She smiled faintly as she squeezed his hand, nodding her head.

“Why can’t I see Eponine?” Azelma sighed at last. “She’s _my_ sister!”

“Maybe Taire is down as her next of kin,” Bossuet shrugged, resting his head against his girlfriend’s shoulder.

“If he is, I’m disowning her,” she scowled as she wrapped her arms tightly around her brother and stared at the door as she waited for something to happen.

“I don’t know, they’re pretty close…” Bahorel shrugged. “I thought she’d end up with him, you know.”

Jehan wrinkled his nose as he shook his head. “She’s better suited for Combeferre. I think he understands her more.”

“But she calls Enjolras out a lot,” Feuilly grinned. “I like it. I think Enjy does as well.”

“He’ll kill you if he hears you calling him that,” Musichetta reminded him.

“I don’t think he’s hiding behind the chair….” Bossuet smiled faintly. “I think he’s safe.”

“I think you’d beat Enj in a fight,” Courfeyrac told Feuilly as he looked up at him.

“Is there any question about that?” Bahorel laughed as he looked down at his friend, shaking his head.

“I don’t know… he looked like he could kill that guy for the way he was talking about Eponine, earlier.”

Bahorel frowned as he pushed himself up on his elbows. “Does he love her?”

 

* * *

 

They’d mostly drifted asleep when they were woken up at four in the morning, nine hours after they’d all arrived at the hospital. Jehan threw himself to his feet as he crossed the room, throwing his arms tightly around Joly as the Doctor smiled faintly, holding onto his sleepy boyfriend.

“Any news?” Bahorel yawned as he opened one eye, stretching his arms above his head.

Joly shook his head as he raked his fingers through Jehans hair, pulling it from it’s braid to fall loosely around his shoulders. “No improvement from Combeferre,” he told them quietly. “Eponine is just in for observation. The police have taken their statements.”

“When can we see her?” Azelma asked him, chewing her lip as she rocked her brother gently.

“Probably tomorrow,” he sighed as he looked between them all. “Nothings going to happen tonight. You might as well all go home…”

“Not leaving,” Jehan mumbled against his neck as he yawned.

“We’re not leaving without everyone,” Feuilly told him sternly as he tapped Courfeyrac on the head. “Right?”

The centre nodded as he sat up, rolling his shoulders. “Not going anywhere without the others.”

“You can’t just sleep here. You’re taking up too much room… and you have lectures and jobs to go to…”

“You can all sleep at the Musain, it’s not far away and Joly can ring one of us if anything happens, right?” Musichetta suggested.

Joly gave her a thankful smile as nodded his head, running his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t strictly protocol to do it but it was better than being shouted at by his boss for letting his friends stay. “Of course, as soon as I hear anything.”

“And you’ll ring when we can see Ep, right?” Azelma asked him quietly.

He smiled slightly. “I promise to let you know.”

Bahorel nodded his head, satisfied with the plan as he lifted Gavroche out of his sisters arms. “Come on little man, we’re going.”

“Can we see Ep?” He yawned as he nuzzled against the boxers chest.

“In the morning, Gav. She needs rest,” Azelma told him, forcing a smile as she tried to keep up with the boxers long strides.

Joly watched as one by one their friends trailed out of the waiting room and out into the night, calling various goodbyes over their shoulders as they went. Jehan stayed wrapped firmly around him, refusing to let go. “Lets find you a bed,” he smiled faintly as he led him away.

* * *

 

Grantaire hadn’t managed to sleep at all as he lay on his side, protectively watching over Eponine as she slept. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the security here, he just didn’t want to risk being asleep if anyone did turn up. He knew enough about her family to know that if her Father wanted something he’d get it.

Enjolras still hadn’t text him back. It was now almost seven in the morning and he’d sent him the texts just before midnight. Eponine would wake up soon and he’d have no answer for her. He chewed his lip as he pulled his phone out, sending Enjorlas another pleading text for some kind of update.

Eponine stirred between his arms, pressing back against him as she moved restlessly. He frowned as he put his phone down, stroking her hair calmingly. After a few minutes she settled again, clutching the edge of the blanket tightly. He glanced up as Enjolras appeared at the gap in the curtain, watching them silently. His expression gave away nothing. “How is he?” Grantaire asked him quietly.

“His heart stopped in the ambulance,” Enjolras replied numbly, not moving from the curtain. “They’ve done a blood transfusion. He hasn’t woken up yet.”

“But he’s okay?” Grantaire asked him nervously as he continued to stroke Eponines hair.

“ _His heart stopped._ Did you _seriously_ just ask that?” Enjolras snapped.

“Don’t wake her,” Grantaire scolded as he slid off of the bed, untangling himself from Eponine in the process as he walked over to him. “She just wants to know he’s okay.”

“He’s not okay. This is her fault!” Enjolras spat, managing to keep his voice down. “He wouldn’t be lying in there if it wasn’t for her!”

“Don’t say that,” Grantaire warned him as he gritted his teeth. “You know it’s not her fault. Combeferre wouldn’t want this!”

“What Combeferre wanted nearly got him killed,” Enjolras pointed out.

“You and Combeferre are some of the only people she has. It’d break her heart if-”

“She almost got him killed!” He snapped, throwing his hands up in the air. “This is her own fault!”

“You need to leave,” Grantaire told him coldly. “ _Go._ ”

“I’m not leaving until I get to talk to her,” Enjolras told him sternly.

Grantaire scowled as he shoved Enjolras, pushing him backwards out of the room. “She needs to rest. Go sleep, Enjolras.”

“I’ll come back later then,” he told him, turning on his heals as he left.

Grantaire sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he slowly turned back to the bed. If he was lucky he’d get a few hours sleep in before Eponine woke up. Hell, he needed it. He froze as he looked up at the bed, Eponine was already awake.

“It’s my fault?” She whispered. Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared up at the ceiling, her hair fanned out against the pillow behind her head.

Grantaire climbed onto the bed and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. “No,” he told her quietly. “None of this is your fault. You didn’t do this, Enjoras is just angry.”

“At me,” she whispered against his chest. “If Combeferre dies, it’s my fault… I killed him…”

“No,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It’s never your fault.”


	13. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine goes missing whilst Grantaire goes to find food.

Grantaire waited until Eponine had fallen asleep before he slid off the bed and made his way down the corridor. Since arriving at the hospital he hadn’t had chance to slip away and get anything to eat. If he’d asked, he was sure one of his friends would happily have fetched him food but Eponine was far from ready to face any of them. He sighed as he ran his hair through his shaggy hair, trying to get rid of some of the tangles. Luckily it was late and there was hardly anyone around to see how awful he looked even though that was the last thing he cared about.

After wandering up and down a few corridors, heading in the wrong direction for at least ten minutes, he finally found a vending machine at the very end of the corridor, under a sign that pointed to intensive care. He searched through his pockets, grunting in frustration as he found all of them empty. “Stupid machine,” he muttered under his breath as he checked to see if anyone had left any change behind before closing his eyes with a sigh.

He jumped as he felt someone touch his shoulder, instantly opening his eyes and turning around, finding himself face to face with Enjolras. “Here,” the blonde sighed as he held a handful of coins out to him. When Grantaire didn’t make any move to do so he rolled his eyes, pushing the coins into the slot. “What do you want?” He asked, scowling at the others silence. “What do you want, Grantaire?”

“For you to go apologise,” he told him coldly as he crossed his arms against his chest, staring at him.

Enjolras stared by him, completely perplexed by the others request. He jabbed a number into the machine, watching the packet fall before turning to Grantaire without turning to retrieve his food. “Apologise for what?” He finally asked him.

Grantaire scoffed as his eyes widened. “ _For what?”_ He repeated, his voice raising a few octaves as he leaned closer to him. “For what you did. For earlier, for what you said about Eponine!”

“You’re angry at me for that?” He asked finally, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe I was a bit… harsh-”

“She _heard_ you,” the cynic snapped as he narrowed his eyes. “Every single world, Enjolras.”

His face paled as he grabbed his arm, looking at him for any hint that he was lying. “She wasn’t meant to.”

“No, but she did,” he told him as he shook his hand away. “You need to go apologise.”

“I’ll do it now,” Enjolras insisted, biting his lip. “Please, let me talk to her.”

Grantaire scowled as he shook his head. “She needs to sleep, Enjolras. Just… come back in the morning or something.”

“I need to sort this-“ Enjolras began, stopping midsentence as Joly hurried towards them. “Is it Ferre? Is something wrong?”

Joly shook his head as he instantly turned to Grantaire, running his fingers through his hair worriedly. “Taire… How long have you been here?”

Grantaire frowned as he glanced at Enjolras. “About ten minutes… why?”

“I went to check in on Ep, I thought you’d be there but she was gone. So, then I thought maybe she would be with you-”

“It’s just the two of us,” Enjolras addressed the doctor as he glanced at Grantaire. “Right?”

He nodded his head. “She was asleep, I just came to get something to eat.”

“She can’t have gotten far,” Joly told them nervously. “She’s probably still in the hospital… maybe she went to see Ferre.”

“Right,” Enjolras nodded his head. “I’ll go back to Ferre and see if he’s there. You two look for her-”

“There’s procedures I have to follow,” Joly interrupted him. “I have to inform security.”

“No,” Grantaire shook his head quickly. “She’s probably upset, she wont want to talk to strangers. If she sees security she’ll think she’s in trouble.”

“I don’t have a choice,” Joly insisted, looking at Grantaire reluctantly.

Enjolras frowned as he stared at the floor, ignoring his friends arguing in front of him. “Let’s think about this logically… She might not have gone anywhere, right? Maybe she just went to the bathroom or maybe she’s with Ferre… so if we look there first and then if we don’t find her, Joly can talk to security.”

“What if someone took her?” Grantaire finally asked, the worry clear in his voice as he looked between his friends.

“They wont have,” Joly told him. “They wouldn’t have come here. There’s still police about and someone would have seen them. She wouldn’t have gone with them.”

“Unless she was scared,” Grantaire insisted.

“Lets just look, if we don’t find her security will check the cameras and we can see where she went,” Enjolras told them sternly. Without waiting for either them to speak he turned and stalked back down the corridor, heading back towards the room Combeferre was in. His steps were quicker than usual as Grantaires words repeated in his mind. What if someone _had_ taken her? He had no doubt that the gang that had taken them would have more people out there but whether they would be stupid enough to actually come here was something he didn’t know. He tried to calm his mind as he walked, she probably hadn’t gone far.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, his shoulders sagging as he found Combeferre alone in the bed.

* * *

 

After searching for the best part of an hour, including Combeferres room several times, Eponines bed just in case, the vending machine, reception and the majority of the bathrooms, the three friends hadn’t managed to track down Eponine and had reluctantly made their way to security, informing them of the situation and a description of Eponine.

They sat waiting somberly as the security guard went to fetch the correct tape for them to watch back. Grantaire frowned as he stared at the screens in front of them, eyes flicking from one to another as he looked for any sign of her moving across the screen but there was none. Where ever she was at that very minute, it wasn’t inside the hospital.

Enjolras scowled as he stared down at his hands, stretching his fingers before balling them back into a fist. “I shouldn’t have said them things, it’s my fault she ran off,” he sighed.

Joly frowned as he turned in his seat to glance at Enjolras. Between them there was less than a foot of distance in the cramped room, designed for only two people but now seated three without the security guard. He hesitantly glanced at Grantaire who still remained with his back to them, his eyes glued to the screen. “I don’t think this is anyones fault,” he told him quietly.

“No,” Enjolras shook his head as he glanced up at his friend. “I said some things that I shouldn’t have. I blamed her, I didn’t think… I thought she was asleep.”

“She’s been through a lot,” the doctor told him, forcing a small smile. “She probably just wants to be alone for a bit, she wont have gone far.”

“She better not have,” Grantaire frowned, making both of them jump. “She needs to be here.”

* * *

 

Eponine had woke up alone in the bed, beyond the curtains of the cubicle she could hear voices that belonged to people she didn’t know. She waited for a few minutes, nervously playing with the blanket as she waited for Grantaire to return. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he hadn’t come back yet. She tried to remember if he’d told her that he was going to go somewhere but he hadn’t mentioned anything to her before she fell asleep. Maybe he believed what Enjolras had said, maybe all of this was all her fault.

She slipped out of her bed, steadying herself before she peered out of the curtains. Across from where she stood the nurse station was empty apart for one woman who sat at the computer typing. She silently stepped out of the cubicle, her bare feet padding against the floor as she glanced up at the sign above her head. _Reception, dining room, intensive care, staircase_ and _toilets_ were all listed, each with an arrow pointing off in different direction. She chewed her lip as she followed the first arrow, making her way down a silent corridor. Her ribs throbbed with every step but she had managed before with worse. When she lived at home her parents refused to ever allow her to see a doctor and the threat of violence was enough for her not to go against them. Not even when she’d broken her arm when she fell from a wall or when she’d been left with so many bruises that she couldn’t even manage to sit.

She shivered as she got closer to the reception, it was cooler here without the thick blanket on her bed that she wished she had thought to bring with her. She hadn’t even thought to check what time it was and outside it was still dark, the last time she had checked it had been around midnight before she had fallen asleep and now it was almost four in the morning.

She quickly ducked out of the way as a doctor strolled down the corridor with a folder in his hand. Hidden behind a coffee machine, she glanced down the remainder of the corridor, wondering whether she could make it past the man sat at the reception desk without being seen. She waited until the doctor was out of sight before turning and following the sign back the way that she had come. If the hospital had stairs, there were probably fire exits there that she could get out of her.

She quickened her pace, hurrying down the maze of corridors as she followed the signs. After walking for almost half an hour she sunk down into a bench that lined one of the corridors and clutched her ribs. Maybe trying to leave wasn’t the best idea she had had… but she didn’t want to see any of her friends and they’d visit sooner or later. She had nowhere to go but it wouldn’t be the first time that had happened.

She slowly stood up and glanced around, hesitating as she glanced at the sign marked ‘intensive care’. Wasn’t that where Ferre was? She glanced over her shoulder, making sure she was alone before she made her way to the room and pushed the door open. She stopped as she stared at Ferre laid on the bed in the centre of the room. He looked relaxed, kind of like he was asleep if it wasn’t for all of the tubes and wires.

She walked over to his bed, noticing that Enjolras wasn’t beside him before she sat down and took his hand, looking at how small hers was wrapped around his. “I’m sorry,” she whispered as she laid her head against the mattress, staring up at him. “I didn’t want you to get hurt… I didn’t know they’d show up at your apartment… Enjolras said it was my fault, you’re probably angry with me…” She chewed her lip as she blinked back tears. She sniffed as she leaned up, pressing a kiss against his cheek. She smiled faintly as she felt his hand squeeze hers, maybe it was just imagining it but it was comforting. “I’m sorry… I wouldn’t have let them touch you if I co-”

She jumped as she heard the door open, turning to see who it was. She had expected it to be Enjolras, he’d be angry at her for being here. She didn’t deserve to be sat here with him but it wasn’t. She stared at the nurse, wide eyed as she held onto Ferres hand tightly. The nurse blinked a couple of times in surprise before clearing her throat. “You can’t be in here,” she told her as she stepped closer.

Eponine quickly let go of Ferres hand and jumped to her feet, ignoring the nurse who slowly edged towards her. She darted out of the door, ignoring the throbbing in her ribs as she headed for the stairs before the nurse could follow her. She took them two at a time, throwing herself at the fire exit door. She shoved at the bar, trying to get it to open but it wouldn’t move. She glanced over her shoulder worriedly, hoping that the nurse wouldn’t follow her or bring anyone else.

She continued up the stairs, ignoring her ribs that screamed in pain, forcing her to slow down. She reached the top of the stairs and shoved the heavy metal doors open as she was hit with a wave of frosty air and stepped out onto the roof.

* * *

 

The security guard had returned with the correct recording and after placing it in the player and winding it to the correct place, everyone held their breath as they watched the figure move across the screen. It had taken them almost an hour to follow her through the hospital, finally ending on the staircase. They’d checked for her on the security recording of every floor but she hadn’t shown up there either.

“She can’t have just disappeared,” Enjolras scowled as the last of the recordings ended. Everyone sat in silence as they stared at the screen, each one trying to work out where she could have possibly disappeared to.

Joly was the first to jump to his feet as he turned to stare at his friends, ignoring the security guard that sat behind him, waiting just as intently for him to speak. “The roof,” he stated, heading for the door. “That’s the only other place them doors lead to, but it should be locked.”

“I’ll send security,” the man behind him stated as he reached for the phone.

The other three turned to face him, each one looking horrified by the decision. “No!” They shouted in unison. Grantaire grabbed the phone before the man could reach it.

“We’ll talk to her first,” Joly told him, frowning slightly at Grantaire who quickly let go of the phone. “She isn’t a danger to herself. She’s probably just…”

“Scared,” Enjolras finished his sentence for him as Joly searched for the right word. “She’ll be scared and she’ll be even more scared if anyone she doesn’t know turns up there looking for her.”

The security guard scowled as he looked between them. “You have an hour to get her down.”

“Thank you,” Joly breathed a sigh of relieve as the other two left the room in a hurry. Joly quickly stepped out of the door after them, catching up in a couple of strides. “This way, it’s quicker.”

 

They reached the stairs within a few minutes and made their way up them in silence. When they reached the top they found one of the doors slightly ajar. Enjolras sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair before glancing at his friends. “Let me try and talk to her,” he told them quietly.

Joly hesitantly nodded his head. “Shout us if you need us and try to get her inside. We don’t want her to get a cold-”

“Twenty minutes,” Grantaire told him sternly, cutting Joly off. “You have twenty minutes to bring her inside and if I hear you shouting-”

“I’ll get her back inside,” Enjolras promised as he carefully pushed the door open and stepped out onto the roof. He shivered as he glanced around, the sky was slowly starting to turn pink as the sun rose and he could just make out a figure sat huddled on the floor a few meters away. He took a deep breath as he slowly approached her, his hands wringing nervously in front of him. “Ep,” he called softly as he stopped, waiting for her to reply.

Eponines head shot up as she looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and she was still shivering from the cold. She slowly started getting to her feet, staring at Enjolras. “I didn’t mean to hurt him,” she whispered, taking a step back.

“Ep, I didn’t mean- It wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t have stopped them,” he told her gently, making no move to follow her. “Why are you up here?”

She quickly wiped her eyes on the back of her hand as she stopped, playing with the hem of the hospital gown. “I was trying to leave,” she whispered, glancing over to the side of the building. “I couldn’t open the door.”

“You can’t go yet,” he told her. “You have to stay here for a couple of days.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted. “They need to look after Ferre. They shouldn’t worry about me!”

“It doesn’t work like that. He has different nurses and doctors, they’re looking after him and you have different people looking after you.”

“But there are other people… they need doctors more than me,” she told him quietly.

He gave her a small smile as he shook his head. “You deserve to be looked after just as much as everyone else.” He waited for her to say something before slowly holding his hand out to her. “I’m sorry, Ep. Those things I said… I was just angry. Not at you. I wasn’t angry at you…”

She shook her head as she looked down. “It was my fault,” she told him quietly. “They came to your apartment because I was there…”

“You didn’t know they’d do that,” he told her.

She shook her head as she wiped at her eyes. “Will he die?”

Enjolras opened his mouth before shutting it, trying to find something to say. After a few moments he stepped forward before closing the space between them when she didn’t move away. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. “He’s strong, he wont leave us,” he whispered into her hair.

She nodded her head as she buried her face in his chest, her hands clutching at his shirt tightly as she let out a small sob. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

He shushed her gently as he rocked her, closing her eyes. “You’re freezing,” he whispered, holding onto her tighter. “Come back inside.”

“I don’t want to,” she sniffed. “I want to stay here for a bit.”

“Joly’s going to kill us,” he sighed reluctantly. “We can stay here for a little bit if you’ll at least take my jacket.”

“But then you’ll be cold,” she pointed out.

He forced a small smile. “You need it more than me.”

* * *

 

Almost an hour had passed since Enjolras had stepped onto the roof and for most of that time he had been sat on the floor with Eponine curled up in his lap, watching as the sun slowly began to rise and turn the sky pink. She’d finally taken his jacket after he had threatened to drag her back inside but the cold didn’t bother him. Joly and Grantaire had stuck their heads through the door a couple of times and at one point had spoken to someone that he assumed must have been the security and sent them away.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, glancing down at her. Her eyes were tightly shut but he knew she wasn’t asleep. Occasionally she’d sniff as she curled closer to him, head pillowed against his chest and his arms protectively wrapped around her. He leaned down, pressing a kiss on the top of her head, smiling faintly as she nuzzled closer to him. It was peaceful sat on the top of the building like this and if it wasn’t for everything that had recently happened and that had caused them to be here, he would truthfully have been relaxed but there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that reminded him that Ferre was a few floors under them.

They both jumped as they heard the door behind them open and Eponine reluctantly opened her eyes to look with Enjolras to see who it was. Joly walked towards them briskly and stopped behind them as they both peered at him curiously. “Ferres waking up,” he told them quickly. “You should back inside.”

Enjolras hesitated as he glanced at Eponine. “Ep, what do you want to do?”

“I want to see Ferre,” she told him, climbing off of his lap and getting to her feet. “I want to talk to him.”


	14. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More arguments, make ups and surprises.

Enjolras kept his vigil at Combeferres bedside for the remainder of the night, leaving only once around midmorning to go and find food. By the time he had returned, Eponine had appeared and was sat in the chair with her blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders and quietly talking to Combeferre as she clutched his hand.

He smiled faintly as he watched through the glass window of the door, allowing her to have some time alone with him until she looked up and locked eyes with him. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside, glancing up at the clock with a frown. “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

She shrugged her shoulders as she yawned, dark circles marked her eyes and her skin was paler than it had been earlier, hopefully from a lack of sleep rather than sickness. He sighed as he pulled a chair up and seated himself beside her, his displeasure with her evident on his face.

Eponine chewed her lip as she looked away, her thumb tracing patterns on the back of Combeferres hand as she remained silent. Enjolras watched her intently until she spoke up a few minutes later. “I couldn’t sleep,” she told him finally. “I want to be here. Taire said I could come here, he’s gone to shower at home, he said.”

He sighed as he placed his arm around her shoulders and she instantly leaned into him, her head finding his shoulder. “Right,” he told her, resting his head against the top of hers. “But if you feel tired, you’re going back to bed.”

She pouted as she tilted her head up to look at him. “You sound like Joly.”

“Joly only wants you to feel better,” he chided her gently, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “It’s not always a bad thing to sound like Joly. He knows what he’s talking about.”

“They’ll make me go once I feel better,” she frowned. “I want to stay here so I can be with Ferre.”

“You can still visit,” he told her, tracing his fingers through her hair. “Every day. Taire will bring you, or Courfeyrac.”

“I don’t know where I’m going to live,” she told him quietly.

He frowned as he sat back, gently prying her hand from Combeferres and took both of her hands in his as he looked at her. “Ep, you don’t have to worry about that,” he sighed. “I think both Ferre and I… we’d feel better if you moved in with us.”

“With you?” She looked at him perplexed before turning to glance at Ferre and then back at him. “What if he doesn’t-”

He leaned closer to her, pressing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in reply before she hesitantly returned the kiss. He let go of her hands, placing his hand on the back of her neck as he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. “He wants you there. I want you there.”

She frowned slightly, chewing her lip. “They know where you live,” she whispered, her breath warm against his lips.

“We’ll move,” he replied without missing a beat. “Somewhere new. You can help us pick.”

“I don’t have any money…” She reminded him.

He closed his eyes in frustration as he sighed. “We don’t want your money, Ep. We just want you to be safe.”

“It’s charity!” She insisted, moving to pull away.

“It’s love,” he corrected her.

She stayed still, staring at him. “What?” She asked him, waiting for him to answer but he remained silent, his expression unchanged. “It’s… love?”

“I shouldn’t have said that…” He told her quietly, awkwardly playing with his hands. They sat in silence until he eventually looked up. Even though she was no longer looking at him, he could see the hurt in her eyes. He chewed his lip awkwardly. “Ep…” He trailed off quietly, cursing himself silently for being so stupid.

She shook her head as she tugged at the blanket around her shoulders, leaning closer to the bed and away from Enjolras. He didn’t love her, he couldn’t love someone like her and after what had happened with Ferre… She closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that she could feel already prickling at her eyes and the lump in her throat but they wouldn’t go away. There was a pang of hurt deep down in the pit of her stomach, she’d thought at last she’d found someone that loved her. Someone that wanted her, that cared for her, that wouldn’t hurt her… but she’d messed it up. She’d messed everything up and now she wasn’t going to get that.

“I’m tired,” she whispered, her voice wavering as she spoke. She slipped her hand from Combeferres again and got to her feet. “I think I want to sleep.”

Enjolras frowned as he jumped to his feet and placed his hand on her arm. She shook it off quickly, stepping away to leave some space between them. “I’ll come with you,” he told her quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine,” she told him as she hugged her arms around herself and scuffing at the floor with the fluffy slippers that Grantaire had given her. “I remember the way.”

“I don’t want you to get lost,” he sighed as he glanced at Combeferre before stepping towards the door. “Come on.”

She reluctantly followed him, staying silent as they trailed down the corridor. It was slightly busier than the previous night, with nurses and patients buzzing around. She had no choice but to step closer to him to avoid getting knocked but she made sure not to touch him, her eyes glued firmly on the floor.

He was about to speak, to try and explain what he had said when they heard a shout behind them. They both looked up and before Enjolras got chance to see who it was, Eponine had turned back the way she had come from and thrown herself into Jehans arms. He was still dressed in the same clothes from the previous night and his hair was pulled back out of the way. He had no doubt that Joly would have filled him in on everything that had happened whilst he slept.

Enjolras sighed quietly as he stepped hesitantly towards them, watching as Jehan folded his arms tightly around her fragile figure, whispering gently in her ear. He glanced up, frowning at Enjolras over the top of her head before sighing. “Come on,” the poet coaxed her gently. “You look shattered.”

She nodded her head mutely as she sniffed, using her sleeve to dab at her eyes as he moved his arm around her shoulder instead and pressed a feather light kiss to her hair.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” he suggested, giving Enjolras a small smile before he led her down the corridor, leaving the blonde stood alone.

Enjolras gritted his teeth as he turned away from them, not able to force himself to watch her retreating figure. He pressed his forehead against the wall in frustration, his hands fisted at his sides. “Idiot,” he snapped, tapping his head against the wall lightly. “You idiot.”

* * *

 

After spending a couple of hours at home, relaxing under the clean warmth of the shower water and spending a few minutes to make and devour a sandwich, Grantaire wandered through the hospital with his bag slung over his shoulder. He’d filled it with not only clean clothes for Eponine but for himself as well, along with various things that he thought might entertain her. His ipad, magazines, books… He’d also brought along his sketch books and pencils, hoping that he’d at least be able to get some work done whilst she slept.

He shoved the curtains back to the cubicle, expecting to find it empty but froze when he saw Jehan laid across the bed with Eponine curled up beside him, fast asleep. Joly was perched beside the bed on the chair, talking in a hushed voice to Jehan.

Jehan looked up at Grantaire, giving him a small smile that didn’t quite resemble the normal one he gave. “Hey…”

Grantaire narrowed his eyes as he looked at the scene again. “What did he do this time?”

“Nothing intentional,” Joly tried to reassure him with a small smile.

Jehan hummed in agreement as he stroked Eponines hair lightly. “He just panicked,” he told him without looking away from Eponine. “He invited her to live with her. She said she didn’t want his charity, he said it was love… and then panicked and took it back.”

“Or at least, we think,” Joly continued. “From what Eponine said, anyway.”

“It’s sort of… sweet,” Jehan decided, glancing at Joly. “I didn’t think he’d panic about it... I always imagined he’d just come out and say it… and then just stand firm.”

“He’s been through a lot these past few days,” Joly reasoned, squeezing Jehans hand. “I’m sure he’ll sort it.”

Jehan nodded his head as he looked up, frowning slightly. “Where did Taire go?”

 

Grantaire stormed down the corridor until he reached the intensive care unit and threw the doors open. Enjolras looked up in surprise before his mouth set into a grim line and he stared up at the artist, his expression giving nothing away.

“You’re an idiot!” Grantaire let out an exasperated sigh as he paced the floor in front of the blonde man, his hands never staying still at his sides. “You honestly have no idea. You can’t just say something like that and then take it back!”

“What did she tell you?” Enjolras groaned as he sunk down in his seat, hiding his face.

“Well, it’s more what Joly and Jehan told me that Eponine told them,” Grantaire sighed as he ran his fingers through his still damp hair. “They told me everything.”

Enjolras buried his face in his hands, his cheeks burning red. “It’s not as bad as it sounds… I don’t think… I don’t know! I panicked! I said it was love and her reaction… I thought it wasn’t what she wanted so I took it back and then she looked upset… and I was going to explain, God. Taire, I really was! I was going to explain but then Jehan interrupted-“

“You should go talk to her,” Grantaire sighed. “Go now. I’ll kick Joly and Jehan out and you can explain.”

“I don’t think she’ll want to talk to me…” Enjolras mumbled. “I don’t even want to talk to me.”

“You’re not the only one,” Grantaire replied dryly as he stopped, glancing at Ferre before turning back to Enjolras. “Please just do this. You’ve only just made up with her…”

He sighed as he looked up at him, running his fingers through his hair. He looked nothing like the Enjolras that they all knew. Dark purple bags marked his eyes like bruises and he was growing a steady amount of stubble on his chin. It was strange, seeing the normally organised and well kept man resembling someone that was homeless.

Finally, after a few minutes of them staring silently at one another, Enjolras rose from his seat and shook his head. “Just… stay here. Stay with Ferre, ring me if anything happens.”

“Like he tries to escape?” Grantaire joked, only to be silenced by Enjolras’ cold glare.

* * *

 

Enjolras sighed as he walked down the corridor, silently scolding himself for his own stupidity. He had no idea what he was going to say to Eponine or how he was going to even begin to explain his feelings towards her. He didn’t even know what it meant. He wasn’t a novice, he understood what love was but he had this tightening in his chest whenever he thought about her being harmed and his stomach felt unsettled whenever she was nearby but the strangest part of it all was her touch. Her touch sent a jolt of electricity through his skin whenever she touched him and he craved that touch more than anything.

He stopped outside of the curtained area, taking a deep breath. He wished she had a door he could knock on, making himself known before he stepped inside but she didn’t. He cautiously peeled the curtain back and glanced inside, finding Jehan and Joly in the same position that Grantaire had left them along with Eponine.

Joly silently glanced at Jehan before he stood, tugging at his boyfriends hand. With a reluctant sigh, Jehan bent down and placed a small kiss on Eponines forehead before whispering in her ear. Enjolras didn’t hear what he said but whatever it was made her open her eyes and glance up. She smiled briefly before frowning, as if what had happened previously had just hit her before she sat herself up and glanced down at her hands, avoiding looking at Enjolras.

Joly patted Enjolras on his back as he left, Jehan trailing a few steps behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at Eponine, chewing his lip. “Shout us if you need us,” he told her softly before nodding at Enjolras silently.

Enjolras waited until the other two had left before closing the curtains and stepping towards the bed. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck before he cleared his throat. “Ep, what I said before-”

“Forget it,” she told him quietly. “It doesn’t matter. You didn’t mean it, we’ll pretend it never happened. It was stupid… you could have any girl in the whole of Paris, you wouldn’t choose me. I’m.. I’m me,” she laughed bitterly as she shook her head, her eyes still fixed at her hands that moved uncomfortably in her lap, wringing the blanket between her bony fingers. “I take drugs… I drink, I smoke. I’ve broken the law hundreds of times… I don’t have any money, I’ve probably lost my apartment and all of my stuff by now. I have more baggage than the airport!”

Enjolras stared at her, shocked by her sudden outburst before he finally managed to find his voice again. “Is that what you think?” He asked her coolly, fixing her with a steely gaze. She didn’t look up as he spoke. “That’s not what I see. What I see is someone who has been a victim to her own circumstances. I see… I see an independent woman who took care of two children when she was barely more than a child herself. I see someone who can do anything they want with their life. Who is independent and strong and incredibly beautiful. I see someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

She frowned as she hesitantly looked up at him. “Then you’re not looking at the same person that I am.”

He closed his eyes tightly as he shook his head. Her words broke his heart as he desperately tried to think of a way to show her, to prove it to her but with everything that had happened she seemed different, weaker even.

He stepped forward and leaned over the bed before pressing his lips against hers and kissed her desperately, pushing all of his emotions, his feelings, all of the stress and his anger that he felt over the past few days into it as his hands found her hair and tangled there. She gasped in surprise, her eyes widening before she responded, her chapped lips gliding against his as he began to relax with her.

When he finally pulled away they were both breathless, staring at one another in surprise. Blood rose to his cheeks as he stubbed his foot against the floor awkwardly. “I probably should have asked-”

“No one asks for permission for a kiss other than fifteen year old boys,” she scoffed, a glimpse of her former self shining through.

“I meant what I said earlier,” he told her. “You can live with us and… and it is because of love. It isn’t charity, I don’t feel pity for you and neither does Ferre. We want you there because we love you. We need you there.”

This time it was Eponines turn to blush as she awkwardly picked at the blanket, blinking a couple of times in surprise. “I… thank you,” she finally whispered, looking up at him. “For this… for what you’ve done… for everything.”

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly. “You don’t have to thank me.”

* * *

 

Enjolras found himself laid on Eponines bed for most of the day. He hadn’t slept properly since they had arrived at the hospital and even though they had provided him with a mattress on the floor of Ferres room, he had made little use of it but when Eponine had requested that he laid with her, he couldn’t deny her but as soon as his head touched the pillow and he felt her arm snake around his waist, his eyes had closed and he had slipped into a blissful sleep.

By the time he had woken up he realised it was nearing evening and his stomach rumbled quietly as it reminded him that he had barely ate at all that day. He glanced down at the mess of brown hair that hid the face rested on his chest with a fond smile before gently shaking her shoulder. “Ep,” he called gently as he tried to wake her. Even though he knew Grantaire would have rung him, he wanted to be at Ferres side in case anything had changed and he was more than happy to allow Eponine to make use of his mattress if she was still tired. He shook her again, smiling at her sleepy mumbles. “Come on sleepy head, wake up.”

“Don’t call me that,” she told him stubbornly as she turned her face into his chest, nuzzling against shirt in protest. Finally, after a few minutes of silence she peeled herself away and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. “Why did you wake me?”

“Sorry, I just wanted to go check on Ferre. You can stay here if you want, I’ll send Grantaire back to you-”

She shook her head as she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on before stretching her arms out wide. “No,” She yawned. “I want to see him.”

Enjolras nodded his head as he slid off the bed, taking his time to fully wake up. He drew back the curtains and waited for her to finish combing her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it before she joined him. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they walked.

They stopped on their way at the vending machine, Eponine begging him to buy various bags of crisps and chocolate bars and stuffing them in her pockets as he fell. He was certain they wouldn’t last more than an hour but Eponine seemed to be as hungry as he was and any food would do right now.

Grantaire looked up in surprise as they stepped into the room and he instantly stood up to fuss over Eponine. She rolled her eyes as she ignored him, batting his hands away as he held her at arm’s length to examine her. “You look better,” he commented as he sat down in the chair next to the one that Enjolras had occupied and pulled her onto his lap. “Joly said he got worried when you were both so quiet for so long, he thought you might have murdered each other but instead you were both sleeping. He even sent me a photo.”

Enjolras blushed as he fixed Grantaire with a glare. “Delete it!” He demanded.

Grantaire pouted as Eponine laughed, resting her head against the artists shoulder. “But you both look so adorable when you sleep!”

“Now!” Enjolras snapped.

Grantaire sighed as he held out his phone, over exaggerating his actions as he deleted the photo. “You’re such a kill joy,” he told him. “Besides, Joly sent it everyone so if you really want it gone you better ring everyone before they make copies.”

“I’m going to kill Joly,” Enjolras muttered under his breath.

“No you wont,” Grantaire reasoned. “Because then you wont get any free medical care!”

Enjolras scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “I’m sure we can replace him with a doctor that doesn’t take photos of his patients and then texts them to everyone.”

“Don’t… don’t delete the photo… yet,” Combeferre rasped, taking all of them by surprise.

“Ferre?” Enjolras gasped as he all but threw himself at the bed whilst Eponine jumped to her feet. “Get a doctor! Grantaire, go and get someone! Now!”

Combeferre blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted to the light. “Eponine-”

“Don’t speak,” Enjolras ordered, squeezing his hand. “Wait for the doctors.”

“No, Eponine,” he continued, frowning as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember what he was going to say “Ep…”

“I’m here,” she told him quietly as she stepped out from behind Enjolras, chewing her lip nervously.

“I was... worried…” He told her as his eyes snapped open, looking over her urgently. He tried to lift his head and grunted in pain as his shoulder moved. Enjolras’ hand was quickly on his uninjured one, pushing him back down against the bed.

She sniffed as she stared at the floor. “I’m sorry,” she told him quietly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want this to happen. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I didn’t know they’d turn up, if I did I wouldn’t have stayed with you-”

“Hey,” he breathed, forcing his eyes to remain open as he reached his hand out for her. “Come here.”

She stepped past Enjolras, falling into the seat at his bedside as her head found his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her the best he could as she sobbed into his hospital gown, her hands clutching onto the side of the mattress and turning her knuckles white as Enjolras watched on in silence. “It’s okay,” Ferre told her as he rested his head back against the pillow. “It’s not your fault…”

They were interrupted as the doors flew open and various doctors and nurses rushed into the room, looking anxiously at Ferre. “Everyone out,” one of the doctors order, looking pointedly at Enjolras. “We need to run a few tests.”

Enjolras frowned as he stepped forward, placing his hand on Eponines shoulder. “Ep, we need to leave,” he told her gently. “Just for a few minutes.”

“Go on…” Ferre told her, moving his arm from around her. “I’ll still be here when you get back...”

Eponine reluctantly stood up, looking at Combeferre tearfully as she stepped out of the room, followed by Enjolras. Grantaire waited for them on the other side of the door and as soon as they were all stood outside, the blinds were swiftly drawn, blocking their view of their friend.

Enjolras frowned as he wrapped his arms around Eponine, letting her cry quietly into his chest as he glanced at Grantaire. The artist forced a small smile as he watched before glancing at the door. “He’s going to be alright?”

Enjolras nodded his head with a small smile. “He’s going to be fine.”

 

 

 

 


	15. Home

**I didn't mean to abandon this story but I got a job and I now work way too much and have one day off a week. For now I'm going to end this story, but I'll probably continue it once work dies down in January if I can, but I didn't want to leave it hanging much longer. I didn't realise I haven't updated since September...**

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed since the ordeal and Combeferre was finally being allowed home. Whilst Enjolras had paced the floor anxiously, checking time and time again that there were no complications until finally Joly had switched off his phone, Eponine had decorated. Every surface was covered in cards and glitter and food and tinsel. _Tinsel._ He wasn't sure why she had decided to use tinsel to decorate since it was no where near christmas, or even where she had found it but it brought a small smile to his lips.

His phone beeped as he glanced down, his smile growing. “He's on his way back,” he announced, frowning as there was a knock on the door. Surely Combeferre couldn't be back already, he'd only just got the text... but before he could reach the door Eponine had swung it open, her eyes widening in surprise.

One by one the amis stepped inside, piling various gifts on the side as they made themselves at home in the cramped apartment. Eponine smiled as she settled herself happily beside Grantaire who had his arm wrapped around her sisters shoulders. Gavroche sat perched at his feet whilst Jehan took up the remaining room on the sofa. Bahorel stood leaned against the kitchen worktop with a beer in his hand, Feuilly a few feet away as he fought over a bag of nuts with Courfeyrac. Musichetta was curled into Bossuets side whilst Marius sat on the floor with Cosette perched in his lap.

Enjolras smiled to himself as he stood away from the group, looking over them. This was a real family, the family that Eponine deserved and never had. These were not just his friends, these were his brothers who he trusted with his life and the two girls were in a way his sisters that he had met through them. Of course, Eponine and Combeferre were something completely different to him and nothing could ever change that, no matter what happened.

He drifted towards them, sitting on the arm of the sofa as his arm draped around Eponines shoulders to allow her to lean against his side. He pressed a gentle kiss into her hair, ignoring the smirk that Grantaire shot him as Marius flicked on the tv.

After what felt like almost an eternity, everyone stopped as they heard footsteps approaching, their eyes turning towards the door as it opened. As Combeferre entered, followed closely by Joly, everyone jumped to their feet.

Eponine was the first to reach Combeferre as she threw herself at him, latching her arms around his neck and holding on tightly. He laughed as he combed his fingers through her hair. “Careful, I'm still a bit sore,” he told her with a small smile as she nuzzled into his neck. He held her close as his friends greeted him one by one.

Eventually they managed to fall back into their seats with the sofa now returned to it's owners. Combeferre sat in the middle with Eponine and Enjolras on either side of him and their friends gathered at their feet as they watched a film that Courfeyrac had found on the tv.

As the film droned on, Combeferre found himself lost in thought. His good arm was wrapped around Eponines shoulder, whilst his free hand held on to Enjolras' at their sides. It felt like it had been such a long time since he had been home and at last, he was here.

Once the film had finally finished and pizza had been passed around, one by one each of the couples trailed out of the apartment as they made their excuses before wishing Combeferre well. Finally, late into the night they were finally alone.

Eponine was the first to yawn as she curled up into Combeferres side, her head rested on Combeferres chest as tried to force her eyes to stay open. Soon, Enjolras was joining her as he stretched his arms with the grace of a cat, his mouth opening in a silent yawn. Combeferre smiled as he looked at his two lovers, gently sitting up to alert their attention. “Let's go bed,” he suggested as Enjolras got to his feet and aided a sleepy Eponine into the bedroom. Within minutes they were all tucked up beneath the covers, Eponine curled up between the two men as their hands intertwined on her hip. Combeferre smiled faintly at them. “I've missed you both.”

 


End file.
